The Gorgeous Wu Brothers!
by peblish
Summary: [DISCONTINUE] Siapa yg tidak mau menjadi adik perempuan satu-satunya dari 3 namja tampan yg terkenal sbg Wu Bersaudara? Semua gadis di Cheonsa High School pasti akan mempertaruhkan apapun utk berada di posisi itu! Tapi... Apa jadinya kalau ternyata gadis polos yg lugu&sederhana seperti seorang Suho adlh gadis beruntung yg mendapatkan posisi itu? / EXO. KrisHo ChanHo HunHo. Rnr? :3
1. Chapter 1

Siapa yang tidak mau menjadi adik perempuan satu-satunya dari tiga namja tampan yang terkenal sebagai Wu Bersaudara? Semua gadis di Cheonsa High School pasti akan mempertaruhkan apapun untuk berada di posisi itu! Tapi... Apa jadinya, ya, kalau ternyata gadis polos yang lugu, manis dan sederhana seperti seorang Suho adalah gadis beruntung yang mendapatkan posisi itu? / EXO. KrisHo ChanHo HunHo. Happy reading ^^

.

peblish

presents

an exo fanfict

.

 _ **The Gorgeous Wu Brothers!**_

.

cast :

\- suho!girl

\- kris

\- chanyeol

\- sehun

\- other cast

.

plot of this story belongs to _**Shiraishi Yuki**_ with his/her (sorry, ane gatau gendernya apa T^T hiks hiks) awesome manga, _'My Handsome Brothers'_ ^^

.

happy reading, and dont forget to leave review! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAA! Ya ampuuuuuun!"

Jeritan heboh dua gadis mungil di tengah-tengah tribun gedung basket mendominasi sorakan para _supporter_ saat seorang MVP dari tim basket unggulan Cheonsa High Schoolㅡsekolah merekaㅡberhasil memasukkan bola ke ring lawan di detik-detik terakhir, merubah kedudukan menjadi cukup tipisㅡ21-22!

 _PRIIIIITTT_! Peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan dibunyikan dengan nyaring, dan serentak seisi gedung basket bersorak-sorai akan kemenangan tim basket Cheonsa High School.

"KRIIIIIIS! KRIIIIS SUNBAENIIIMMM... AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Salah satu dari dua gadis mungil itu kembali menjerit-jerit heboh seraya mengangkat _banner_ -nya tinggi-tinggi sekaligus meneriakkan nama MVP yang telah membuat tim basket Cheonsa mencetak poin di detik-detik terakhir yang begitu menegangkan itu.

"Baekhyun-a! Turunkan _banner_ -mu, jangan membuatku malu." Gadis di sebelah Baekhyun itu melotot sebal, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum-senyum genit memandangi Kris yang tengah ber- _high-five_ -ria dengan anggota tim-nya. "Astagaaa... Oh, Tuhan... Dia seksi sekali!"

Baekhyun berdecih. "Oh, Luhannie sayang... Tutup mulutmu, jangan membuatku malu." Balasnya meledek.

"Percayakah kau cowok setampan itu masih belum punya pacar..?" Gumam Luhan dengan nada suara se-dramatis mungkin. Mereka berdua masih terduduk lemas di tribun memandangi Kris yang sedang bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya di bangku pemain. Ya, terduduk lemas. Ter-du-duk-le-mas. Sengaja diulang supaya lebih dramatis.

" _No_..." Gumam Baekhyun lirih seraya menggeleng pelan. Tatapannya masih terpaku pada setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan oleh Kris. "Cewek mana yang tidak menelan ludah kalau melihat ketampanannya, Lu..?"

"Bahkan seorang lesbian sekalipun bisa menjadi normal kembali kalau sudah melihat Si Sulung Wu Bersaudara..."

"Yeah... Kau tahu, Lu, ibuku saja sampaiㅡASTAGA, JAM BERAPA INI, LU?!" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berteriak saat menatap layar ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip, menandakan sebuah alarm menyala.

"Hah? Kenapa?! Ada apa?!" Tanggap Luhan tak kalah heboh.

" _ **HARI INI SI TENGAH WU BERSAUDARA AKAN PERFORM DI AULA SEKOLAH DI JAM MAKAN SIANG!**_ "

.

.

.

"Permisiiii... Permisiiii... AW! Ih... Permisi, dooong..." Dengan sangat bersusah-payah Baekhyun mencoba menerobos kerumunan penonton di depan panggung aula sementara Luhan mengekor di belakangnya. Tidak sulit bagi kedua gadis mungil itu untuk menyelip-nyelip seperti ninja di kerumunan yang cukup padat itu demi mendapat tempat terdepan untuk menonton idola mereka yang lain, selain Kris Wu.

"Iiiihhh! Jangan dorong, dong!" Sewot seorang gadis yang baru saja tergeser beberapa senti dari tempatnya karena terdorong oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap sinis ke arah gadis itu tanpa bicara. Sejenak ia melirik ke tangan gadis itu yang sedang memegang sebuah _smartphone_ berlayar lebar bertuliskan " _ **CHANYEOL WU, I ADMIRE YOU!**_ ".

Membuat Baekhyun menyeringai sinis meremehkan.

"Lu, _tablet_." Bisik Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan tangannya pada Luhan di sebelahnya.

Luhan mengaduk tas jinjing yang dibawanya, kemudian memberikan _tablet PC_ yang diminta Baekhyun. Dengan dagu sedikit diangkat Baekhyun mengusap layar _tablet_ -nya kemudian memunculkan sebuah tulisan bertuliskan " _ **CHANYEOL WU, I LOVE YOU TO THE MOON AND NEVER BACK!**_ " yang sangat besar di layar _tablet_ yang juga cukup besar itu.

"Kyaaaa!" Jeritan sejumlah gadis di dekat pintu masuk membuat semua penonton menoleh ke arah pintu masukㅡtak terkecuali Baekhyun dan Luhan. Seorang cowok tinggi berambut hitam berponi dengan senyum lebar dan kedua mata besarnya yang berbinar cerah masuk ke dalam aula seraya menenteng gitarnya. Ia sedikit kewalahan saat gadis-gadis yang dilaluinya menjerit-jerit heboh kesenangan, tetapi senyum lebarnya tidak pernah menghilang dari bibirnya.

Ya, _**Chanyeol Wu**_. 'Si Tengah Wu Bersaudara' yang dimaksud Baekhyun tadi, sekaligus idola mereka berdua selain Kris Wu.

Berhasil melewati gadis-gadis yang menggilainya, Chanyeol pun naik ke atas panggung, duduk di kursi, meletakkan gitar di pangkuannya kemudian menyiapkan _mic_ -nya.

"Oppaaaaaa! Chanyeol Oppaaaaa!" Jeritan heboh Baekhyun tenggelam di antara jeritan-jeritan gadis lainnya, padahal ia sudah bersusah-payah mendapatkan tempat terdepan.

"Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah datang siang ini." Chanyeol baru berkata sepatah kalimat dan disambut oleh sorakan heboh dari gadis-gadis penonton itu. "Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul... _More Than Words._ "

"AAAAAAAAH!" Baekhyun menjerit heboh lagi. Tak kalah heboh dari jeritan gadis-gadis lain yang mengerumuni panggung itu.

Luhan menyikut Baekhyun. "Jangan membuatku malu lagi."

.

.

.

"Kamu ingat waktu dia nyanyiin bait _'hold me close don't ever let me go_ ', Lu?! Waktu nyanyiin part itu, Chanyeol sempet ngelirik mesra ke arahku, masa... _Oh my Godness... He is so damn f*cking hot_!" Baekhyun menggila. Kalau remaja-remaja jaman sekarang menggila karena kecanduan narkoba dan minuman keras, Baekhyun hanya perlu seorang Chanyeol Wu untuk menggila. Setidaknya itulah yang bisa disimpulkan oleh Luhan tentang sahabatnya sesama _fangirl_ Wu Bersaudara itu. Baiklah, Luhan juga sangat mengidolakan Wu Bersaudara, tapi kalau ketiga Wu Bersaudara itu diurutkan berdasarkan seberapa besar rasa suka Luhan pada mereka, Luhan akan menempatkan Chanyeol di posisi terakhir, Kris di urutan kedua, sementara yang ada di tempat pertama sudah pastiㅡ

 _BRUK_! "Aduduh!" Pekik Luhan saat tiba-tiba saja ia jatuh setelah menabrak seorang cowok yang berjalan berlainan arah dengannya dan Baekhyun.

"Lho? Lu, Lu? LUHAN?!" Baekhyun mendadak ngerepet panik sekaligus khawatir saat temannya itu tiba-tiba nyosor begitu saja. Diam-diam Luhan bete juga. Yang nyerocos gak karuan sampai nggak liat jalan kan Baekhyun, kenapa malah Luhan yang diam saja dari tadi ini yang malah jatuh nyosor gitu aja? "Jangan ngelamun, dong, kalau jalaaannn... Nyosor, kan?"

.

" _ **Nggak papa**_?"

.

Luhan dan Baekhyun sama-sama melongo sejenak menatap sebuah tangan putih pucat yang kurus tersodorkan di hadapan mereka. Perlahan mereka menoleh satu sama lain, kemudian dengan dramatis mereka mendongakㅡmencoba melihat siapa pemilik tangan putih pucat itu danㅡ _OH_.

" _ **Sehun Wu...**_ " Gumam Baekhyun dramatis, menyebut nama pemilik tangan itu.

Sementara Luhan masih menatap Sehun yang (masih) menyodorkan tangannya itu.

Ya, Sehun Wu. Si bungsu dari Wu Bersaudara ini yang akan ia tempatkan di urutan pertama berdasarkan rasa suka Luhan pada mereka bertiga.

.

" _ **Woi**_."

.

"Ha... Hah?" Ucap Luhan, refleks. Kemudian ia langsung membekap mulutnya yang laknat itu karena bisa-bisanya mengucap 'hah' dengan sangat tidak elit. "Ng-nggak papa, kok!" _SET_! Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, kan? Luhan langsung menangkap tangan Sehun ( _yang untungnya masih tersodorkan itu_ ) dan mencoba berdiri. "He... Hehehe, makasih, ya..." Kemudian ia mengucap terimakasih dengan sok manis.

"Oke." Sehun sedikit menatap cewek itu dengan aneh, kemudian melenggang pergi dengan cueknya.

"Baek... Baekkie..." Luhan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, masih dengan tangan tersodorkan dan gemetar. "Ya ampun... Lututku lemes banget ini... Itu... Itu tadi beneran Sehun... Huwwaaa..."

Baekhyun cekikikan, kemudian meninju bahu Luhan dengan ringan. "Sialan. Tadi aja ngatain aku lebay gara-gara neriakin Chanyeol, sendirinya lemes kayak abis disuntik rabies gara-gara dibantuin Sehun berdiri. Huahahaha!"

 _Yesh_ , kebalikannya, Baekhyun tidak seberapa mengidolakan Sehun si bungsu Wu Bersaudara itu. Ia menempatkan Sehun di urutan ketiga, Kris di urutan kedua, dan tentunya Chanyeol di urutan pertama. Baekhyun, sih, cuma berpikir rasional saja. Di antara tiga bersaudara itu, Sehun lah yang menurut Baekhyun tidak seberapa menonjol. Kalau Kris terkenal akan kemahirannya di bidang bola basket dan Chanyeol terkenal dengan kemampuannya bernyanyi plus bermain gitar, Sehun hanya perlu menampakkan wajah cueknya yang dingin untuk menarik perhatian gadis-gadis penggemar Wu Bersaudara! Ia hanya terkenal pemalas, masa bodoh, jutek, tapi herannya nilai-nilainya selalu sempurna dan jadi murid kesayangan guru Matematika. Heran? Ya, sama.

.

.

.

 _Beberapa hari setelahnya..._

.

"Baekhyun! Baek! BAEKHYUUUUUNNN!"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menoleh dengan dramatis seraya tak lupa mengibaskan rambut cokelat panjangnya yang selalu wangi setiap saat itu. "Ya?" Gumamnya sok manis seraya menunggu Luhan yang berlari-larian menyusulnya dari jauh itu.

"Hhh... Hhh... Hhhh..." Luhan berhasil meraih bahu Baekhyun, kemudian gadis itu sibuk terengah-engah sambil memegangi lututnya.

"Nih, nih. Minum dulu, gih." Walaupun sadis dan centil setengah mati, Baekhyun itu setia kawan. Buktinya ia segera menyodorkan botol minum pink bling-blingnya kepada Luhan. Kemudian mengeluarkan sisir pink dengan hiasan manik-manik berlian lalu menyisiri rambut cokelat Luhan yang kusut karena berlari-lari itu. "Kenapa, kenapaaa? Cerita pelan-pelan, kenapa..."

"Hhh... Hhhh... Jadi gini..." Luhan menutup kembali botol minum milik Baekhyun, kemudian menarik nafas panjang-panjang dan bersiap untuk berdesis pelan... Tapi nyatanya ia malah menjerit kencang. " _ **You know what,**_ **adik perempuan Wu Bersaudara akan bersekolah di sini**!"

" **APAAAAAA**?!"

.

.

.

"Ini seragammu... Yang dipakai sehari-hari di sekolah. Yang ini, seragam olahraga."

Gadis itu tersenyum menerima bungkusan seragam yang disodorkan oleh seorang guru yang duduk di hadapan meja ketua tata usaha. Kemeja putih lengan pendek untuk musim panas, kemeja putih lengan panjang untuk musim dingin, jas ringan berwarna biru dongker dengan strip emas di bagian lengannya, juga rok hitam selutut dengan strip emas di bagian bawahnya. "Terimakasih, Bu."

"Oh iya, ini _name tag-_ mu. Aku hampir lupa. Sematkan di jas bagian dada sebelah kiri." Guru perempuan itu menyodorkan sebuah _name-tag_ emas dengan logo Cheonsa High School di sebelah kiri. Sebuah nama terukir sempurna di name-tag itu. _**Suho Wu.**_

"Baik. Terimakasih banyak, Bu." Sekali lagi Suho tersenyum senang seraya menerima name-tag yang terlihat mewah itu.

"Aku dengar kau adik perempuan dari Wu Bersaudara?" Tiba-tiba guru perempuan itu bertanya dengan nada berbisik.

Suho diam sejenak, kemudian ia tertawa kecil. "Em... Yah, begitulah."

"Benarkah?" Guru perempuan itu terlihat tidak yakin. "Aku dengar anak terakhir dari Keluarga Wu adalah Sehun dari kelas 1-2 yang terkenal pemalas tapi sangat cerdas itu. Lalu bagaimana kau bisaㅡ"

.

 _ **"Sudah selesai mengambil seragamnya, Suho?"**_

.

Sebuah suara berat yang... Uhm, _seksi_ , menyela interogasi guru perempuan itu terhadap Suho.

"Kak Kris..." Ucap Suho menyebut nama pemilik suara itu.

"Oh, Nak Kris?!" Guru perempuan itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian tersenyum lebar sekali menyambut kedatangan Kris. _For your information_ , guru ketua tata usaha satu ini juga ngefans berat sama Kris. Setiap kali ada pertandingan basket, diam-diam ia akan selalu menyelinap di balik lapangan dengan kamera digitalnya untuk memotret Kris yang sedang bertanding. "Sudah, kok, Nak! Sudah! Ini saya sudah berikan seragam sekaligus _name-tag_ -nya pada adikmu."

Kris masih menatap Suho tanpa menggubris ucapan guru perempuan itu. "Sudah belum?"

"Ah... Su-sudah, kok, Kak." Jawab Suho sedikit terbata. Sejenak ia melirik tidak enak ke arah guru tata usaha yang diabaikan oleh Kris itu.

"Oke. Kalau begitu, biar Kakak ajak kau keliling sekolah. Bagaimana?" Tawar Kris seraya menarik tangan Suho untuk berdiri. Sejenak Kris berpaling kepada guru tata usaha yang masih berdiri memandang Kris tak berkedip dengan mata berbinar-binar itu. "Permisi, Bu."

"Oh, iya, Nak Kris! Nak Suho! Hati-hati di jalan, ya." Wejangnya ( _terlalu_ ) riang.

.

.

.

"Nah, yang terakhir ini... Ruang penyimpanan alat-alat olahraga." Kris menunjuk sebuah ruangan berpintu putih dengan grafiti berbagai jenis olahraga di bagian jendela kacanya. "Biasanya, kalau kau piket di hari olahraga, kau akan disuruh mengambil alat-alat olahraga di sini."

"Oke." Suho mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Em, Kak Kris..."

"Kenapa?" _Sret_... Kris sedikit merunduk kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Suho. Membuat wajah Suho memerah. Juga membuat murid-murid perempuanㅡ _yang sejak tadi menatap iri ke arah Suho yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Kris sepanjang koridor sekolah!_ ㅡdi sekitar mereka menjerit tertahan saat Kris mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Suho seperti itu. "Eng... Perpustakaannya... Di mana, ya..?"

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa kalau adik kesayanganku ini sukaaa sekali baca buku." Kris tertawa geli seraya mengusak puncak kepala Suho dengan gemas. Astaga, astaga! Momen langka ini harus segera diabadikan! Kapan lagi bisa melihat Kris Wu yang bergaris wajah dingin itu tertawa gemas seperti ituuuu?! Sekali lagi, perlakuan Kris terhadap Suho membuat murid-murid perempuan di sekitar mereka _menggila_ ㅡada yang menjerit tertahan, ada yang meleleh, ada yang nyaris pingsan...

"Ini perpustakaannya." Kris menunjuk sebuah ruangan dengan dua pintu yang dicat gradiasi warna-warni. "Kau masuk kelas 1-4? Kebetulan sekali, kelasmu berseberangan dengan perpustakaan. Asik, kan?"

"Hehe..." Suho tertawa. "Iya juga, ya."

Kris tersenyum, kemudian kembali mengusak puncak kepala Suho dengan gemas.

.

.

.

 _ **WELCOME HOME, SUHO WU!**_

Sebuah _banner_ berukuran raksasa yang digantung di depan koridor pintu masuk, Sehun yang tersenyum tipis seraya membawa seloyang kue tar besar dengan belasan lilin di atasnya, dan Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar memeluk sebuah boneka _teddy-bear_ besar yang dibungkus plastik berpita adalah tiga hal yang menyambut Suho ( _dan Kris_ ) di apartemen kakak-kakaknya itu.

" _Welcome home_ , Suho Wu!" Seru Tiga Bersaudara Wu itu serempak. Tanpa dikomando pun ketiganya menghambur memeluk Suho erat-erat.

"Aaahhh... Adikku! Kamu makin imuuuuuuutttt saja!" Chanyeol mencuri kesempatan untuk mencubit pipi gembil Suho. "Huwwaaa... Aku rindu padamuuu... Sudah cukup, lah, hidup dengan dua saudara laki-laki yang gila ini." Cara Chanyeol mengungkapkan rindunya pada Suho membuat Kris dan Sehun melirik malas kepada Si Tengah itu dengan lirikan _memangnya-aku-sendiri-tidak-jenuh-tinggal-dengan-saudara-berisik-sepertimu._

"Kak Chanyeol..." Suho tertawa geli saat Chanyeol mencubiti pipinya seperti itu. "Aku juga rindu dengan Kakak!"

"Kalau denganku?" Weits, weits... Ada apa, nih? Oh, rupanya si jutek Sehun Wu yang masa bodoh itu sedikit merajuk manja pada adik perempuannya! Uuhhh... Betapa manisnya!

Suho tertawa geli lagi. Kemudian beralih memeluk Sehun erat. "Aku juga rindu dengan Sehunnie!" Seru Suho riang. Oh iya, tahu kenapa Suho tidak memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan _'Kak'_? Tentu saja, karena mereka berdua lahir pada tahun yang sama, hanya saja Sehun lebih tua sebulan daripada Suho. Saat mereka masih kecil, Suho sering memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan _'Kak'_ , tetapi Sehun tidak seberapa menyukainya dan ia menyuruh Suho memanggilnya _'Sehunnie'_ karena panggilan itu terdengar lebih lucu dan ( _menurut Sehun, sih..._ ) mesra.

"Aku rinduuu kalian semua!" Seru Suho sambil memeluk ketiga kakaknya sekaligus. "Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu."

Kris tersenyum menatap adik-adiknya itu. Mulai hari ini, apartemen ini pasti akan lebih ramai daripada biasanya semenjak kehadiran Suho.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita makan-makan di luar merayakan kedatangan Suho?" Tawar Kris sambil merangkul pundak Suho. "Biar aku yang traktir. Aku baru dapat jatah royalti dari pertandingan basket kemarin."

"Wuah... Sungguh, hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar. "Ayo, ayo! Aku setuju!"

"Kalau saja kau tidak datang hari ini, mustahil sekali Kris hyung mengajak kita makan di luar. Biasanya dia menelantarkan aku dan Chanyeol hyung makan ramen instan setiap hari." Bisik Sehun kepada Suho yang sebenarnya terlalu keras untuk disebut bisikan.

Suho dan Chanyeol tertawa lepas sementara Kris merengut gondok.

.

.

.

 _ **to be continued...**_

.

Huehehehe... Gimanaa ada yang mikir adegan _fangirling_ Baekhyun sama Luhannya rada lebay? _Lol, I just try to explain how my best friend and I look like when we were fangirling, and that's what we look like_ '-' kkkk~

Ada yang ngerasa gak sreg kah aku nulisin Suho manggil Kris dan Chanyeol pakai _'kak'_ bukan _'oppa'_ sementara Chanyeol dan Sehun manggil Kris pakai _'hyung'_? Nggak tau kenapa, aku sendiri nggak sreg kalau Suho manggil _'oppa'_... Efek keseringan baca ff yaoi kali ya XDDD oh iya, di sini Suho nya aku jadiin _girl_ sesuai dgn manga aslinya ^^ jadiii maaf yaa buat para fujoshi XD

Oke, _see you in da next chapter_! ^^ kalau responnya bagus, aku lanjutin cepet deh :3

 _Mind to review, please? ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

peblish

presents

an exo fanfict

.

 _ **The Gorgeous Wu Brothers!**_

.

cast :

\- suho!girl

\- kris

\- chanyeol

\- sehun

\- other cast

.

plot of this story belongs to _**Shiraishi Yuki**_ with his/her (sorry, ane gatau gendernya apa T^T hiks hiks) awesome manga, _**'My Handsome Brothers'**_ ^^

.

 _happy reading, and dont forget to leave review! ^^_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nama saya Suho Wu... Pindahan dari Vancouver, Kanada."

Suho menelan ludahnya gugup saat ia memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas yang akan ditempatinya. Semua mata murid perempuan menatap dalam ke arahnya sementara murid laki-laki ada yang memperhatikan ada yang tidak.

"Emmm... Mohon bantuannya." Suho membungkuk hormat mengakhiri perkenalannya.

"Ya? Ada pertanyaan?" Kim seonsaengnim, wali kelas Suho di kelas 1-4 angkat suara. "... _ **Byun Baekhyun**_..?"

Suho mengangkat wajahnya menatap ke arah bangku teman-teman sekelasnya. Seorang gadis mungil yang mungkin tingginya hanya beberapa senti darinya mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi, kemudian berdiri setelah dipersilahkan Kim seonsaengnim.

.

 _ **"Apa benar kau adik kandung dari Wu Bersaudara?"**_

.

Kelas 1-4 langsung ramai. Para lelaki cekikikan sementara para gadis menjadi ribut dan menimpali sekaligus mengiyakan pertanyaan gadis bernama Baekhyun itu.

"Eng..." Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan canggung. "Aku..."

"Sssshht, sudah, sudah! Diam semuanya." Kim seonsaengnim mencoba menenangkan kelas yang ramai itu. "Bagaimana Suho bisa menjawab kalau kalian ramai seperti ini?"

Kelas itu pun menjadi tenang kembali. Semua mata menatap ke arah Suho menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

"Em... _**Ya**_." Jawab Suho pelan. " _ **Aku adik dari Wu Bersaudara**_."

Kelas itu ramai kembali. Para murid laki-laki ber-" _oh..._ " ria seraya mengangguk-angguk sok asyik, sementara para murid perempuan menunjukkan ekspresi berbeda-beda; ada yang tersenyum kagum, ada yang sedikit menatap iri, ada yang biasa-biasa saja, ada yang terkaget-kaget, ada yang terkaget-kaget sekali namun mencoba terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

 _ **Mari kita kategorikan Baekhyun dan Luhan dalam golongan yang terakhir itu.**_

.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat, bangku Suho dikerumuni oleh beberapa murid perempuan. Semuanya masih takjub dengan betapa beruntungnya Suho bisa menjadi adik perempuan dari Wu Bersaudara yang sangat tampan dan terkenal itu.

"Kalau di rumah, Sehun tetep cuek dan jutek, nggak, sih?"

"Kamu pernah dinyanyiin dan dimainin gitar sama Chanyeol, nggak?"

"Kalau Kris, gimana kelakuannya kalau lagi di rumah?"

"Eh, Chanyeol itu pinter masak, ya?"

"Sehun kalau belajar gimana, sih? Katanya dia males banget, tapi kok nilainya bagus-bagus?"

...Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya yang ditujukan pada Suho tentang Wu Bersaudara itu.

Sementara murid-murid perempuan itu asyik melakukan tanya-jawab dengan Suho, Baekhyun dan Luhan menatap dingin ke arah bangku anak baru itu dari kejauhan.

"Aku rasa aku nggak bisa berteman dengannya, Lu." Gumam Baekhyun dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada bangku Suho. " _I can die from jealousy while knowing she knows all about our greatest idol._ "

"Yeah..." Luhan tidak terlihat terlalu peduli. Gadis itu sibuk dengan pengikir kukunya dan mengikir kuku-kuku tangannya. "Aku masih tidak percaya dia benar-benar adik kandung Wu Bersaudara."

"Yeah..." Luhan tidak terlihat terlalu peduli. Gadis itu sibuk dengan pengikir kukunya dan mengikir kuku-kuku tangannya. "Aku masih tidak percaya dia benar-benar adik kandung Wu Bersaudara."

" _She is definitely not their biological sister_!" Baekhyun nyaris menjerit. Kemudian ia menutup mulutnya saat beberapa murid yang ada di kelas menoleh heran ke arah bangkunya dengan Luhan. Kemudian mengulangi kata-katanya karena ia sadar benar bahwa Luhan tidak akan mengerti apa yang diucapkannya dalam Bahasa Inggris barusan. "Dia sudah pasti bukan adik kandung mereka." Desis Baekhyun.

Luhan menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"

"Kenapa bisa?" Baekhyun menyeringai. "Kau lihat sendiri, kan, mana mungkin cewek yang terlalu sederhana kayak dia bisa jadi adik kandung Wu Bersaudara yang kaya-raya itu? Sejak dulu aku selalu bayangkan bahwa gadis yang pantas jadi adik kandung mereka itu harusnya gadis glamor yang cantik, anggun, rambutnya wangi, feminin, lemah-lembut..."

Luhan berdecih. "Katakan saja kalau kau mau bilang bahwa kau yang lebih pantas jadi adik mereka."

Baekhyun meringis. "Tuh, kau saja mengerti."

"Ya ampun, Baek." Luhan cekikikan. "Kau memang cantik, berambut wangi, dan glamor, tapi kalau anggun, feminin dan lemah lembut, sih, hihihi... _I'm sorry goodbye_ , lah."

Baekhyun mendelik. "Apa katamu?!"

"Tuh, kan? Huahahaha!"

"Tapi... Aku sungguh-sungguh, Lu." Gumam Baekhyun dengan nada lebih serius. " _ **Maksudku... Kalau benar dia itu adik kandung mereka, kenapa semua orang baru mengetahuinya saat ini?**_ "

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menghidangkan sepiring _fettucinni carbonara_ di depan Suho. Malam itu, Krisㅡyang entah kerasukan malaikat apaㅡpulang ke apartemen dengan membawa pasta instan dan saus _carbonara_ yang begitu lezat. Chanyeolㅡsatu-satunya orang di antara Wu Bersaudara yang paling mampu membuat makanan yang bisa dimakanㅡpun turun tangan untuk mengolah pasta instan dan saus _carbonara_ itu menjadi _fettucinni carbonara_ yang lezat dan menggugah selera.

"Yeah..." Suho mengelap garpu yang akan dipakainya dengan tisu meja makan. "Tidak buruk."

"Ya, Chanyeol hyung, mana makananku?" Teriak Sehun pada Chanyeol yang langsung ngacir ke dapur. Sialan. Chanyeol sudah menghidangkan _fettucinni_ milik Kris, milik Suho dan miliknya sendiri, tapi tidak menghidangkan milik Sehun. Tapi kemudian cowok itu berpaling kepada Suho dan menanyainya. "Tidak ada yang mengganggumu di sekolah, kan?"

"Hmmm..." Suho hanya bergumam sambil menggeleng selagi melahap suapan _fettucinni_ pertamanya. "Ngomong-ngomong... Aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian bertiga sebegitu populernya di sekolah." Ucap Suho melanjutkan ucapannya setelah menelan _fettucinni_ nya.

Kris terkekeh. "Tsk, ketampanan kakakmu ini belum seberapa." Gumamnya congkak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sok dewasa.

"Nih, Bawel, makananmu." Chanyeol menghidangkan piring _fettucinni_ Sehun sambil cengengesan. Kemudian mengambil duduk di seberang kursi Suho dan mulai menikmati makan malamnya. " _ **Apa sudah ada cowok yang naksir denganmu?**_ "

"UHUK!" Pertanyaan spontan Chanyeol membuat Suho tersedak air putih yang diminumnya, Sehun tersedak akan suapan pertama makan malamnya, sementara Kris tersedak karena menelan sebutir besar _meatball_ begitu saja.

"Uhuk... Uhuk..." Ketiga Wu Bersaudaraㅡ _kecuali Chanyeol_ ㅡitu sibuk terbatuk-batuk menetralkan kondisi.

"Ma-mana aku tahu, Kak..." Suho akhirnya menjawab pelan dengan suara serak. "Baru juga sehari masuk sekolah..."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kalau ada cowok yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu, jangan langsung terima, ya. Ceritakan padaku dan aku yang akan menentukan apakah ia pantas menjadi pacarmu, guahahaha." Ucapnya konyol sambil memamerkan bisep-nya.

Kris nyengir maklum melihat kelakuan adik keduanya, sementara Sehun melirik diam-diam ke arah Suho yang sedang tertawa karena kelakar Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Kalau sudah selesai belajar, segera tidur dan matikan lampu, ya." Pesan Kris sebelum ia menghilang dari balik pintu kamar Suho. Tadinya Si Sulung Wu Bersaudara itu hendak menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di sebelah kamar Suho, tetapi karena melihat lampu kamar adik perempuannya itu masih menyala, Kris memutuskan untuk menengok adiknya sejenak.

Suho tersenyum kepada Kris. "Iya, Kak."

"Oke. _Good night_ , Suho." Ucap Kris seraya tersenyum hangat, lalu menutup pintu kamar Suho.

"Hmm." Suho bisa merasakan pipinya bersemu karena ucapan Kris. " _Good night_ , Kak Kris..."

Suho kembali beralih pada deretan soal Matematika di hadapannya itu, kemudian menghela nafas pasrah. Materi pelajaran yang ada di Cheonsa High School berbeda jauh dengan materi yang diajarkan di sekolah lamanya dan Suho harus mengejar ketertinggalannya dengan cara belajar sendirian. Baru masuk satu hari saja Suho sudah harus menghadapi 10 soal dari materi yang belum pernah dipelajarinya ini.

" _ **Sedang apa**_?"

"WUAH!" Suho hampir terlonjak kaget dari kursi belajarnya saat ia menyadari kehadiran Sehun di dalam kamarnyaㅡoh, bukan, bahkan tepat di sebelahnya. "Astaga, Sehunnie... Bikin kaget saja! Kau masuk tanpa suara, lagi." Sungguh, tanpa suara. Suho bahkan tidak mendengar suara pintu dibuka ataupun langkah kaki Sehun yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sehun terkekeh, kemudian mengangkat sebuah Baby-G pink dengan tangan kanannya. "Milikmu, kan?" Tebaknya sambil menyodorkan jam tangan itu. "Tertinggal di wastafel kamar mandi bawah."

"Oh, ya ampun..." Suho menerima jam tangannya itu. "Pasti tertinggal waktu aku cuci muka sepulang sekolah tadi. Makasih, Sehunnie."

Sehun tak membalas ucapan terimakasih Suho karena ia tengah memandangi sebuah buku soal di meja belajar Suho sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk yang tersampir di lehernya. Sepertinya Sehun baru saja selesai mandi. Tak lama kemudian cowok berambut hitam itu menyeringai kecil. "Butuh bantuan?" Tawarnya.

"Eh?" Kedua mata Suho berbinar mendengar tawaran Sehun. "Sehunnie mau membantuku mengerjakan PR Matematika?"

"Ini, sih, cemilan sebelum tidurku sehari-hari." Sehun kembali terkekeh kemudian ia menyambar pulpen Suho dan mulai menuliskan angka dan huruf di buku tulis Suho. "Yang ini, caranya begini..." Sehun sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah meja belajar, sampai membuat Suho dapat mencium aroma tubuh Sehun yang wangi bahkan sebelum cowok itu pergi tidur.

"Ho?"

"Eh, iya?" Gumam Suho canggung. Ketahuan, deh, daritadi ia melamun terbuai aroma tubuh Sehun. Astaga...

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Ngerti, nggak? Pakai rumus yang ini... Terus jumlahkan sama yang di dalam kurung." Ucap Sehun sedikit mengulangi penjelasannya tadi.

"Ah, iya iya." Suho mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Makasih, Sehunnie." Suho tersenyum manis kepada kakaknya itu.

"Ahahaha, sama-sama." Balas Sehun sambil mengusak puncak kepala Suho dengan lembut. "Belajar yang rajin, ya."

 _Dan entah mengapa, detik itu, ribuan kupu-kupu menyerbu lutut salah seorang di antara kakak-beradik itu._

.

.

.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Suho terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas terengah. Keringat dingin mengalir membasahi pelipisnya, Suho juga masih bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat mengingat mimpinya barusan.

 _Kenapa aku bermimpi berciuman dengan Sehunnie..?_

Suho berani bersumpah demi apapun, sesosok laki-laki yang ada di dalam mimpinya barusan benar-benar serupa dengan Sehun. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, ciuman itu berlangsung begitu cepat dan saat Suho melepaskan ciuman itu ia terbangun dengan cepat.

 _ **Apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia pikirkan sampai ia bisa bermimpi seperti itu..?**_

"Aish..." Suho menggaruk-garuk kepalanya frustasi. Wajahnya memerah lagi saat ia kembali membayangkan wajah Sehun. "Aaaaah, lebih baik aku menghindari bertemu Sehunnie hari ini!" Jeritnya sambil menjambak-jambak kecil rambutnya.

.

.

.

Suho mengendap-endap menuju kamar mandi yang terletak beberapa meter dari pintu kamarnya. Bagus, masih sepi. Dari suara di lantai bawah, Kris pasti sedang menonton pertandingan NBA yang disiarkan ulang di televisi, Chanyeol sedang memasak sarapan, mungkin? Sehun pasti masih tidur. Oke, baiklah. Suho hanya perlu mandi secepat mungkin, lalu berangkat sepagi mungkin agar ia tidak bertemu dengan Sehunㅡuntuk hari ini saja.

 _Blam_! Suho langsung menutup pintu cepat-cepat setelah ia berhasil masuk ke kamar mandi dengan selamat. "Haaahh..." Suho menghela nafas lega, kemudian terkikik geli. Ia merasa seperti agen rahasia yang sedang menyusup ke dalam markas musuh.

.

" _ **Suho**_?"

.

"Heh..?" Suho mendongak ke arah suara itu dengan wajah bodoh. "AAAAAHHHH!" Kemudian menjerit kencang saat ia menyadari keberadaan Sehun yang sedang bertelanjang dadadi hadapannya. Sungguh, _**bertelanjang dada**_! Sengaja diulang biar makin tegang. Cowok itu cuma melilitkan handuk putih di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

 _Brak! Bruk! Brak! Bruk!_ Terdengar suara gaduh dari luar disusul seruan heroik Kris dan Chanyeol yang bersahutan. "Suho?! SUHO?! ADA APA?! KENAPA?!" _BRAKKK_! Pintu kamar mandi terbuka lebar menampakkan wajah panik Kris dan Chanyeol.

"Ka-kalian sedang apa..?" Tanya Chanyeol kikuk melihat Suho yang menutupi wajahnya sementara Sehun di sebelahnya memasang wajah cuek sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Berisik sekali, sih. Aku mau mandi." Jawab Sehun dengan wajah datar, kemudian mencoba mendorong kedua kakaknya itu keluar. "Keluar sana."

"Ma-mandi..? Tapi... Suho..?" Kris masih penasaran setengah mati sambil menunjuk Suho dan Sehun bergantian.

"Ma-maaf, Kak... A-aku yang salah... Aku langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu, jadinya aku nggak tahu ada Sehunnie di dalam..." Suho angkat bicara juga akhirnya dengan wajah memerah. "A... Aku... Aku ke kamar dulu!" _Wusssh_! Kemudian gadis itu segera berlari ke kamarnya dengan terbirit-birit.

Meninggalkan ketiga kakak laki-lakinya terbengong-bengong di dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Hahahaha..." Kyungsoo tertawa begitu Suho mengakhiri kisah memalukannya di kamar mandi pagi tadi. "Kamu lucu banget, sih, Suho!"

Dibandingkan dengan teman-teman lain yang mendekatinya, Suho merasa bahwa Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya teman yang mau berteman dengannya tanpa alasan. Kalau mayoritas murid-murid perempuan di kelas mendekati Suho karena ingin mengorek informasi seputar Wu Bersaudara, Kyungsoo tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. Ia selalu menemani Suho kemanapun, membantu Suho kala ia sedang kesulitan dalam menerima pelajaran, mereka selalu bersama. Meskipun baru mengenal Kyungsoo sekitar beberapa hari, Suho merasa bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar teman yang baik. Gadis itu sederhana, baik hati dan mudah tersenyum.

"Lucu apanya..." Keluh Suho mendengar tanggapan Kyungsoo. "Aku malu setengah mati, Kyung. Gara-gara mimpi tadi malam itu juga, sih... Uuuhhh..."

Kyungsoo tertawa lagi. "Jangan-jangan kamu suka, ya, sama Sehun..?"

"Haaah?" _Cesss_... Wajah Suho memerah lagi waktu 'dituduh' tanpa alasan oleh Kyungsoo seperti itu. "Aaahhh... Kyungsoo apaan, siiihh..? Sehunnie itu kakakku sendiri, tauuu..."

"Loh, aku kan cuma tanya." Kyungsoo tergelak. "Katamu kamu nggak pernah ketemu kakak-kakakmu sekitar 6 tahunan. Lama enggak pernah ketemu, kan, bisa bikin orang berubah. Bisa aja kamu mulai suka sama Sehun karena ia tambah ganteng atau apa... Hihihi. Kalau enggak, kenapa kamu bisa mimpi aneh-aneh kayak begitu, coba?"

Wajah Suho benar-benar merah padam sekarang. Walaupun ia mencoba mengelak, dalam hati ia membenarkan kata-kata Kyungsoo. Memang, sih, waktu pertama kali bertemu Sehun sejak ia berpisah dengan kakak-kakaknya selama 6 tahun, Suho benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa pubertas benar-benar melakukan tugasnya dengan sempurna pada diri Sehun. Menurut Suho, di antara ketiga kakaknya, Sehun lah yang paling banyak berubah. Sikapnya, cara bicaranya, postur tubuhnya, tinggi badannya pun mulai menyusul kedua kakaknya yang terpaut usia 1-2 tahun darinya.

"Ah..." Suho tersadar dari lamunannya saat ia menyadari Kyungsoo tersenyum-senyum penuh arti sambil memandanginya.

"Hayooo... Ngelamunin siapaaa?"

"Aaah... Enggaaaak!"

.

.

.

 _Beberapa minggu kemudian..._

.

" _ **Aku suka padamu. Jadilah pacarku**_."

"Ha... Hah..?" Leher Suho seperti sedang tercekat saat ia mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh seorang cowok di hadapannya saat ini. Bayangkan saja, semuanya terjadi secara tiba-tiba; Suho keluar dari dalam kelasnya seusai mengerjakan tugas piket, cowok ini tiba-tiba menghadangnya di depan kelas, mengajaknya ke taman belakang sekolah, lalu tiba-tiba menyatakan perasannya kepada Suho seperti ini...

"Ah... Maaf, mungkin aku terlalu agresif karena tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanmu seperti ini." Cowok itu tertawa kikuk sambil mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya. "Namaku Kai, dari kelas 1-3..."

 _ **Kai**_? Gumam Suho dalam hati.

"Mungkin kamu tidak pernah mengenalku, tapi aku selalu memperhatikanmu." Saat sedang bicara, sesekali cowok bernama Kai itu menggigiti bibirnya. "Kau begitu manis, apalagi setiap kali aku mengikutimu ke perpustakaan. Kau terlihat sangat polos dan ceria setiap kali kau membaca koleksi Hans Christian Andersen di sana. Tanpa aku sadari, aku mulai benar-benar jatuh hati kepadamu..."

"A... Ah..." Suho benar-benar tidak bisa bicara sekarang. Bahkan sampai detik di mana Kai menyatakan perasaannya barusan pun Suho tidak pernah sadar bahwa seseorang mengaguminya dari jauh saat ia sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan...

"Kumohon, jadilah pacarku." Suho semakin salah tingkah saat Kai membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Suho. "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Ah... Aku..." Suho tidak bisa menahan senyum malunya. Tanpa berpikir lagi Suho mengangguk sambil tersipu. "Ba-baiklah... A-aku... Aku mau jadi pacarmu..."

"Astaga... Benarkah?" Gumam Kai senang dengan wajah berbinar. "Terimakasih!"

 _Dan tanpa ada yang menyadari, seseorang dari lantai dua memandang sinis ke arah mereka._

.

.

.

Suho berjalan menyusuri koridor apartemen dengan wajah berseri-seri. Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan, sekaligus mendebarkan. Kai mengajaknya ke kedai es krim di dekat sekolah sebelum mengantar Suho pulang dengan motor besarnya. Jujur, Suho tidak pernah punya pacar sebelumnya dan saat ia mengetahui bagaimana rasanya punya pacar... Suho mulai memahami apa yang sering dirasakan gadis-gadis seusianya; mempunyai pacar. Rasanya aneh. Suho senang, malu, berdebar dan bahagia dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi... Baginya, Kai memang begitu tampan. Meskipun baru hari ini Suho bertemu dengannya dan resmi menjadi pacarnya, Suho mengakui betul bahwa Kai benar-benar tampan.

"Suho?"

"Ah..." Suho menoleh mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya. "Kak Chanyeol..." Gumam Suho sambil menghentikan langkahnya, berdiri di tempatnya menunggu Chanyeol menghampirinya.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa?" Tembak Chanyeol langsung dengan wajah penasaran. "Tumben kau pulang sesore ini..."

"Ah... De-dengan Kyungsoo." Jawab Suho, berbohong. "Aku pulang naik bus dengan Kyungsoo, Kak..."

"Oh..." Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk, kemudian mengusak kepala Suho. "Hati-hati, ya, kalau naik bus. Apalagi dengan sesama teman cewek."

"Ah, iya, Kak." Suho mengangguk sekenanya.

"Kami pulang!" Seru Chanyeol dan Suho serempak memberi salam sambil membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Dari koridor pintu masuk, terlihat Sehun yang sedang berbaring malas-malasan di sofa ruang tengah.

"Hoi." Sapa Sehun cuek sambil mengangkat lemah satu tangannya membalas salam Chanyeol dan Suho.

Suho terkikik geli. Kapanpun dan dimanapun, Sehun selalu saja terlihat mengantuk dan cuek.

"Kris hyung mana?" Chanyeol menoleh kesana-kemari. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Kris. Mana mungkin Si Sulung Wu Bersaudara itu langsung masuk kamar sepulang sekolah? Nyaris tidak mungkin.

"Woi!" Chanyeol menjitak kecil kepala Sehun. "Aku bertanya padamu, tahu."

"Duh." Sehun mengaduh dengan suara pelan, bahkan nyaris berbisik. "Mana aku tahu. Kepincut ring lapangan basket, mungkin?"

Suho tertawa sementara Chanyeol nyengir kuda. "Anak ini..."

 _BRAK_! "SUHO?!" Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lebar, menampakkan wajah khawatir Kris dengan nafas terengah-engah. Membuat Suho, Chanyeol dan Sehun yang ada di ruang tengah menoleh kaget ke arah pintu masuk.

"SUHO DIMAㅡAstaga, Suho... Kau sudah pulang, Sayang?!" Kris berjalan cepat menghampiri Suho kemudian memeluk adik perempuannya itu erat-erat.

 _ **Sa... Sayang..**_? Batin Chanyeol dan Sehun gondok.

"Uuuhh... Astaga... Astaga... Aku nyaris gila tidak bisa menemukanmu dimanapun..." Keluh Kris dengan wajah teler. Jas seragamnya sudah hilang entah kemana, kemeja putihnya kusut di sana-sini, dasinya pun tidak lagi berbentuk dasi. Oh, jangan lupakan rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan itu. Membuat Suho tertegun melihat Kris yang ternyata mati-matian mencarinya sepulang sekolah. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu untuk menungguku di depan gerbang sekolah..?"

"Ma-maaf, Kak Kris..." Ucap Suho lirih sambil menunduk dalam, merasa sangat-amat bersalah. Ia benar-benar lupa bahwa seharusnya hari ini ia pulang bersama Kris. "Tadi aku pulang naik bus dengan Kyungsoo..." _Glek_. Suho menelan ludah, semakin merasa bersalah karena ia kembali membohongi kakaknya.

"Astaga..." Kris mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dulu sebelum kau pulang dengan temanmu, hah..? Kau tahu, aku sampai seperti orang gila menanyakan keberadaanmu pada orang-orang yang masih ada di sekolah!"

"A... Aku..." Suho benar-benar terpojok, ia tidak mengerti harus berkata apa lagi.

"Sudahlah, hyung." Sehun angkat suara, mencoba menengahi. "Yang penting kan Suho sudah sampai rumah dengan selamat."

"Iya, hyung." Timpal Chanyeol, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Kemudian berpaling pada Suho dan mengusap kepalanya. "Suho, lain kali kalau kau pulang bersama dengan temanmu, kabari aku, Kris hyung atau Sehun, ya? Kami kan khawatir kalau sampai kau kenapa-napa."

"I-iya." Jawab Suho terbata. "Maafkan aku..."

.

.

.

 _ **to be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

peblish

presents

an exo fanfict

.

 _ **The Gorgeous Wu Brothers!**_

.

cast :

\- suho!girl

\- kris

\- chanyeol

\- sehun

\- other cast

.

plot of this story belongs to _**Shiraishi Yuki**_ with his/her (sorry, ane gatau gendernya apa T^T hiks hiks) awesome manga, _'My Handsome Brothers'_ ^^

.

 _happy reading, and dont forget to leave review! ^^_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kak Kris mana..?" Tanya Suho pelan kepada Chanyeol dan Sehun yang tengah menonton film _action_ di televisi. Mereka berempat baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam dan melakukan kegiatan masing-masing, sampai akhirnya Suho tidak betah memikirkan kesalahannya terhadap Kris di dalam kamarnya dan akhirnya ia keluar kamar untuk menemui Kris.

Sehun dan Chanyeol berpandangan, kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. "Itu?" Gumam Chanyeol sambil menunjuk siluet seseorang yang sedang berdiri di balkon. Ya, benar. Kalau sedang jenuh, Kris suka merenung dramatis di balkon sendirian.

"Oh..." Suho mengikuti arah tunjukan Chanyeol, kemudian berjalan pelan menghampiri Kris di balkon.

"Kak Kris..."

Kris yang sedang membelakangi pintu kaca yang menghubungkan balkon dengan ruang tengah menoleh, kemudian mendapati Suho di balik pintu kaca itu.

Suho menggeser pintu kaca tersebut, kemudian melangkah keluar memasuki balkon. Angin malam yang sejuk menerpa wajah dan rambut cokelatnya. Suho mengambil tempat di sebelah Kris, kemudian ikut memandang ke luar tepian balkon. Pemandangan city light Seoul di malam hari yang begitu indah.

Sejenak kakak-beradik itu tenggelam dalam keheningan malam selama beberapa saat.

"Ada apa?"

Suara berat Kris mulai membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"Maafkan aku, ya, Kak Kris."

"..."

Suho menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku... Aku sadar kalau aku salah... Harusnya aku ngasih tau Kak Kris kalau aku pulang dengan temanku..."

"Maaf, ya, Kak Kris..."

"Aku janji... Aku nggak bakal ngulangin lagi..."

 _Sret_... Tiba-tiba Suho merasakan sebuah tangan besar mengusak puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Saat Suho mendongak, dilihatnya wajah hangat Kris yang sedang tersenyum.

"Nggak papa." Ucap Kris dengan nada rendah dan lembut. "Aku juga minta maaf, ya?"

Suho menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Kak Kris nggak salah... Aku yang salah..."

"Ssssht." Kris mengusap pipi Suho dengan punggung tangannya. "Aku tadi udah bentak-bentak kamu tanpa mau tau alasanmu..."

"Tapiㅡ" Suho membungkam saat tiba-tiba Kris menarik tubuh mungilnya dan memeluknya erat setelah menempatkan kepala Suho di dadanya. Mendadak angin malam yang tadinya berhembus kencang seakan berhenti, berganti dengan kehangatan yang Suho rasakan di dalam pelukan Kris.

"Udah, ya." Bisik Kris lembut di telinga Suho. "Aku udah maafin kamu, kok. Kamu maafin aku, kan?"

Suho yakin wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang. Suho memejamkan kedua matanya, kemudian membalas pelukan Kris tak kalah erat. "Iya, Kak..."

Sementara itu di ruang tengah, Chanyeol dan Sehun menyipitkan kedua matanya memandang sinis ke arah Kris dan Suho yang sedang berpelukan... _Mesra_ itu.

"Kau mau ikut, nggak, hyung?"

"Huh, kemana?"

"Mengantarkan Kris hyung untuk _casting_ di rumah produksi film-film jaman dulu. Aktingnya benar-benar mantap."

.

.

.

 _ **Aku di bawah.**_

.

Suho tersenyum kecil menerima pesan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Suho segera meraih gelas jus jeruknya kemudian meneguk isinya yang tinggal sedikit. Gadis itu buru-buru mengenakan jas seragam dan menyandang tasnya.

"Kak Kris, Kak Chanyeol, Sehunnie, aku berangkat dulu, ya!" Pamit Suho sebelum ia berlari-lari kecil keluar.

"Eh, Suho, tunggu!" Seru Chanyeol, kemudian menghela nafas kecewa saat Suho sudah menghilang di balik pintu. "Aish... Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuknya."

"Mampus." Ledek Sehun sadis.

"Biasanya dia selalu membawa bekal makan siang yang kubawakan untuknya." Keluh Chanyeol. "Aih... Gadis remaja memang selalu membingungkan. Lagipula ngapain, sih, dia berangkat pagi-pagi begini?"

Sementara Kris diam saja sambil meneguk minumannya pelan-pelan. Memang tidak biasanya Suho berangkat sepagi ini.

Tapi sepertinya ketiga Wu Bersaudara itu tidak ambil pusing. Mereka melanjutkan sarapan mereka dengan tenang seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

"Sampai nanti, ya? Aku masuk kelas dulu." Pamit Kai begitu mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan kelas Suho. Sebelum pergi, Kai sempat mengusak puncak kepala Suho sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hmmm..." Suho tersenyum dan melambai kepada Kai yang sudah berlalu. Begitu Kai menghilang di balik tikungan, Suho segera berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas yang sudah ramai.

"Pagi, Kyung!" Sapa Suho ramah kepada Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk di bangku mereka.

"Pagi..." Balas Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian ia tersenyum menatap Suho.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Suho penasaran saat melihat raut wajah sahabatnya itu sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, kemudian menggeleng dan tetap tersenyum. "Nggak papa." Jawabnya pendek. Kemudian mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ah, kamu udah bikin PR Matematika, Ho?"

"Nggak mungkin nggak kenapa-napa." Ucap Suho, bersikeras untuk tidak teralihkan. Gadis itu duduk di bangkunya, kemudian memegangi kedua bahu Kyungsoo dan menatapnya lurus-lurus "Kamu kenapa, sih? Cerita, dong, sama aku..."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lagi, kemudian menunduk. "Nggak papa, Ho... Aku cuma... Cuma... Lagi sedih aja."

"Sedih kenapa?" Kejar Suho, masih penasaran. "Kenapa, sih? Dimarahin orangtuamu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. "Bukan... Aku cuma..." Gadis itu terlihat bimbang. "...Gini... Aku denger-denger... Orang yang aku suka udah punya pacar..." aku Kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah.

"Apa?" Suho terperanjat. Siapa orang yang disukai Kyungsoo? "Denger-denger dari siapa? Ah, bohong kali. Kok kamu percaya aja, sih, dari kata orang-orang?"

"Udahlah." Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum. "Udah, deh, udah nggak penting. Aku udah cerita, kan, kenapa aku sedih? Udah, ah!"

Suho tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. "He-em. Jangan sedih, ya, Kyung... Masih banyak cowok lain, kan, di sekolah ini? Hihihi."

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Hihihi. Iya, makasih, Ho."

.

.

.

" _ARE YOU KIDDING ME_ , LU?!" Jeritan Baekhyun mendominasi keramaian kantin sekolah siang itu.

Luhan menghela nafas. " _Please_ , Baek. Aku nggak ada niat sama sekali buat ngerjain kamu." Gumam Luhan cuek sambil menyeruput minumannya melalui sedotan.

" _Oh... Gosh... Gosh... Oh my God..._ " Baekhyun benar-benar tidak percaya. "Kai?! Pacaran sama Suho?!"

"Yup." Luhan menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku berani sumpah demi apapun. Pagi ini mereka berangkat bareng! Aku liat mereka di jalan. Waktu sampai di sekolah, mereka juga jalan bareng! Kai bahkan sampai nganterin Suho di depan kelas. _Oh, God_. Aku bener-bener nggak ngerti." Luhan memegangi kepalanya yang mulai terasa pening itu. "Seleranya berubah drastis... Setelah aku dan kamu, malah lanjut macarin cewek lusuh itu."

Kalau Kai yang terkenal _playboy_ itu bukan siapa-siapa, tentu saja kedua gadis ini tidak akan seheboh ini. Pasalnya, Kai adalah siapa-siapa bagi mereka! Sewaktu awal tahun ajaran baru di kelas 1 ini, Kai sempat berpacaran dengan Luhan dan hubungan mereka berakhir dalam kurun waktu 3 minggu. Selang beberapa hari setelahnya, Kai berpacaran dengan Baekhyun dan hubungan mereka hanya berlangsung sekitar 2 minggu. Dan ujung-ujungnya, kebencian mereka kepada Kai itulah yang membuat kedua gadis itu dekat dan menjadi sahabat.

Dan sekarang... Kai malah berpacaran dengan Suho? Gadis polos yang bagi mereka terlalu sederhana itu? Astaga, demi apapun! Baik Luhan maupun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka.

"Oh... _Gosh_..." Baekhyun masih menarik nafas, menghembuskannya, menariknya lagi secara terus-menerus. Ia masih benar-benar tidak percaya mantan pacarnya itu sekarang berpacaran dengan gadis yang tidak disukainya. "Lu, apa Wu Bersaudara tahu tentang hal ini?" Tanya Baekhyun langsung.

Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mana kutahu! Memangnya kau kira aku pengurus survey pengetahuan yang diketahui Wu Bersaudara?" Kemudian ia diam sejenak. Dan menjentikkan jarinya lagi.

" _ **Gotcha, Baek! Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan.**_ "

.

.

Kelas 1-2 memang selalu lengang pada jam istirahat kedua. Luhan berjinjit, mengintip isi kelas itu dari jendela koridor. Hanya ada beberapa siswi yang berkumpul di depan kelas bermain permainan kartu... Beberapa siswi yang duduk di bangku mereka sambil membaca buku, mengobrol, dan... Sehun Wu yang sedang tidur di bangkunya. Ya, _**tidur**_. Benar-benar tidur. Cowok itu bersandar di kursinya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memejamkan matanya.

Luhan tersenyum puas.

Gadis mungil itu melenggang santai memasukki kelas 1-2, mengundang tatapan heran dari para siswi yang mungkin sedang berpikir betapa santainya gadis asing itu masuk ke dalam kelas yang bukan kelasnya.

"Ehem!" Luhan berdehem kencang sambil mengambil duduk di bangku yang ada di depan bangku Sehun.

Sehun bereaksi. Cowok itu membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian menghela nafas pelan saat pandangannya mendeteksi keberadaan Luhan yang sudah ada di depannya.

"Apa?"

Luhan tersenyum selebar dan semanis mungkin di depan cowok pujaannya itu. "Em... Hai!" Astaga, sempat-sempatnya gadis itu tebar pesona dan menyapa Sehun dengan centilnya.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seakan mencoba berkata: "Bisa langsung bicara saja?"

"Uhm... Jadi begini." Luhan mulai membuka pembicaraan _ **. "Kau tahu Kai dari kelas 1-3?"**_

Sehun berdecak. Raut wajahnya yang semula tenang dan cuek berubah menjadi terganggu dan tidak suka. _Gotcha_. Luhan sudah menebak bahwa Sehun pasti akan bereaksi seperti itu. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Sehun dan Kai punya hubungan yang buruk, bahkan sangat buruk. Memang tidak semua orang tahu apa penyebab mereka saling membenci, tapi semua orang pasti mengakui bahwa perkelahian hebat mereka di semester lalu merupakan salah satu peristiwa paling menghebohkan di Cheonsa High School yang berakhir dengan hukuman skorsing dan surat panggilan orangtua. Luhan merasa bodoh juga sudah memulai pembicaraan dengan kalimat itu. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun tidak mengenal musuh terbesarnya itu?

"Kau mau apa?"

"Uhm, tunggu... Aku tidak bermaksud membicarakan Kai denganmu." Luhan mulai merasa tidak enak, merasakan tatapan tajam Sehun kepadanya. Atmosfer di sekeliling mereka rasanya berubah menjadi suram dan mistis. "Sebenarnya aku cuma mau membicarakan adikmu."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Mau apa kau bicara tentang Suho?"

"Loh... Kau masih tidak mengerti?" Kali ini Luhan memancing Sehun yang sepertinya mulai terlihat penasaran.

"Mengerti apa?" Sehun menatap Luhan semakin dalam dan tajam.

"Eum..." Luhan mengerlingkan matanya sejenak sebelum mengucapkan kalimat pamungkasnya.

 _Kau sudah terjebak, Sehun Wu._

 _ **"Suho kan, pacaran dengan Kai."**_

.

.

.

"Wuah... Kenyang, ya!" Seru Suho riang sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya. Ia dan Kyungsoo sedang menyusuri koridor menuju kelas sehabis dari kantin.

"Iya." Tanggap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Suho menoleh memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang jauh lebih cerah daripada tadi pagi.

"Gitu, dong... Ketawa." Goda Suho.

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Hahaha, apaan, sih..."

"SUHO!"

Kedua gadis itu serempak menoleh ke arah suara seseorang yang memanggil Suho. Taemin, ketua kelas 1-4 sekaligus pemilik suara itu berjalan terengah-engah menghampiri Suho dan Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa, Taem?" Tanya Suho khawatir. Kyungsoo juga ikut penasaran. Sepertinya Taemin baru saja berlari-lari mencari Suho.

"Kakakmu..." Gumam Taemin masih dengan nafas terengah.

"Kakak?" Suho mulai curiga. "Siapa? Kak Kris? Kak Chanyeol? Sehunnie?" Saking panik dan penasarannya Suho menyebut satu-persatu nama kakak-kakaknya.

"Sehun!" Jawab Taemin cepat. "Sehun menghajar Kai habis-habisan di lapangan sekolah!"

"APA?!"

.

.

.

"SEHUNNIE!" Suho menjerit tidak percaya saat ia berhasil menerobos kerumunan murid di lapangan sekolah pada siang yang terik itu dan melihat kakaknya yang terpaut usia sebulan darinya itu tengah menghajar Kai pacarnya di tengah lapangan.

"SEHUNNIE, HENTIKAN!" Dengan segenap keberaniannya Suho maju dan mencoba menghentikan aksi brutal Sehun dengan mencengkram lengan cowok itu, tapi sia-sia. Sehun berhasil menyentakkan tangan Suho dan kembali menghajar Kai.

"KEPARAT!" Umpat Sehun dengan kedua mata yang berkilat-kilat marah. "Jadi ini rencana busukmu?! Tidak berhasil mengalahkanku, kau mencoba menusukku dari belakang dengan memacari adikku?! BRENGSEK!" _DUGH! BUAGH! BUAGH!_ Sehun bergantian menggunakan lututnya untuk menendangi perut Kai dan kedua tangannya menghajar bagian atas tubuh cowok itu.

"SEHUNNIE! BERHENTI!" Suho benar-benar menangis sekarang. Ia terus mencoba memegangi lengan Sehun, memohon-mohon agar kakaknya itu mau menghentikan aksinya. "Kumohon... Hentikan... Uhuhuhuu..."

Sehun beralih menatap garang kepada Suho. "Kau juga sama saja!" _Deg_! Suho _shock_ setengah mati saat Sehun malah beralih membentaknya. "Mau jadi apa kau berpacaran dengan laki-laki brengsek ini tanpa seizinku, hah?!"

Tubuh Suho bergetar, masih tidak percaya kalau Sehun yang selama ini selalu berbicara dengan lembut dan bersikap hangat kepadanya tega membentaknya seperti itu. Suho mengusap air matanya dengan kasar, kemudian mencoba membalas bentakan cowok itu dengan suara bergetar. "Kau... Kau tidak tahu apa-apaㅡ"

"Kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa!" Sela Sehun masih dengan nada membentak. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kerumunan murid yang mengelilinginya, menyaksikan aksi brutalnya menghajar Kai dan membentak-bentak adik perempuannya.

"Kau mau beri aku alasan apa kalau kau kutanya kenapa kau mau berpacaran dengan laki-laki brengsek ini?! Apa?! HAH?! Cinta?! _Bullshit_!" Umpat Sehun sambil mengeluarkan seringainya yang mengerikan. "Keparat satu ini cuma mau mempermainkanmu! Memanfaatkanmu karena kau itu adikku! Dia tidak pernah mencintaimu, kau tahu?!"

"SEHUN WU!" Kerumunan murid itu menarik nafas tertahan saat tiba-tiba Kris Si Sulung dari Wu Bersaudara muncul dengan aura yang mengerikan diikuti Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu panik dan khawatir di belakangnya. Wajah dingin Kris terlihat begitu emosi, dengan cepat ia menarik kerah seragam Sehun dan menamparnya telak sampai cowok itu terjatuh dengan keras. _PLAK_!

"Kak Kris!" Jerit Suho tertahan. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, tidak percaya.

"Kau." Kris merunduk, kembali menarik kerah seragam Sehun yang masih terengah dan mengerang kesakitan karena tamparan kakaknya itu. Kris menatap tajam ke arah Sehun yang mencoba menghindar dari pandangannya itu. "Ikut aku ke ruang konseling." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kris menyentakkan Sehun ke belakang dan berlalu begitu saja dari tempat itu diikuti pandangan speechless dari kerumunan murid yang ada di sana.

Sehun masih membatu di tempatnya untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Chanyeol membantunya berdiri dan menuntunnya mengikuti Kris ke ruang konseling.

"K-Kai..." Suho menghampiri Kai yang sudah babak-belur itu, kemudian mencoba membantu cowok itu berdiri. "Kita ke unit kesehatan, ya..?" Tawar Suho dengan suara bergetar saat ia menyentuh pipi Kai yang sudah membiru.

"Euh..." Kai hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan.

Tapi bagaimanapun, Suho harus segera mengobati cowok itu. "Ayo." Suho melingkarkan lengan Kai di bahunya, kemudian mencoba berjalan seraya memapah cowok itu.

"Kyungsoo..?" Suho menoleh kesana-kemari, mencari sosok gadis itu di antara murid-murid yang membubarkan diri dari lapangan tersebut. Suho sedikit kesulitan memapah Kai yang lebih besar darinya itu, Suho butuh Kyungsoo untuk membantunya.

 _Tapi dia tidak ada._

 _Kyungsoo tidak ada di sana._

.

.

.

"Ah..." Kai meringis kesakitan saat Suho menekan memar di pipinya dengan kapas yang sudah diberi cairan obat. "Sakit."

"Ma-maaf, Kai..." Ucap Suho lirih. Merasa bersalah juga melihat Kai kesakitan seperti itu.

Kai menghirup nafas pelan-pelan dengan mata terpejam, seakan mencoba meredam kesakitannya.

"Sudahlah..." Gumamnya pelan sambil menolak halus gerakan tangan Suho yang mencoba mengobatinya lagi itu.

"Maafkan Sehun, ya, Kai..." Suho menunduk dalam-dalam, air matanya menetes lagi dan Suho buru-buru menghapusnya. "Aku... Aku nggak tau kalau kalianㅡ"

"Kalau dia bukan kakakmu sudah mati dia di tanganku tadi." Sela Kai dengan geram.

"Kai..." Suho mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kai. Kemudian menunduk lagi karena ia tak kuasa melihat wajah lebam cowok itu. "Maafkan aku..."

Kai tidak menjawab. Cowok itu mencoba menempelkan jarinya di sudut bibirnya dan menekannya pelan, kemudian mendapati bekas luka yang masih terbuka di sekitar bibirnya.

Lalu beralih menatap Suho yang sedang menunduk sambil terisak pelan itu.

.

" _ **Kita putus saja, deh.**_ "

.

"A... Apa..?" Suho mengangkat wajahnya lagi, menatap Kai dengan terkaget-kaget. "Putus..?"

"Iya." Jawab Kai singkat dengan wajah dingin. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Bisa tewas aku di tangan kakak psikopatmu itu kalau kita tetap... Yah, kau tahu. Berpacaran."

"Ta-tapi..." Suho masih benar-benar tidak percaya saat Kai mengucap kata putus semudah itu. "Tapi aku mencintaimu, Kai..." Gumam Suho lirih. Ia memegangi salah satu lengan Kai dan menatap cowok itu dalam-dalam, berharap besar bahwa ia tidak akan menemukan kebohongan di mata cowok itu. "Kau... Kau juga masih mencintaiku, kan..? Kau... Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh, kan..?"

"Cinta?" Kai terlihat menahan tawa meremehkannya. "Jadi, selama ini... Kau berpikir bahwa... Aku mencintaimu, hm?"

"A... Apa..?" Tenggorokan Suho rasanya seperti tercekat mendengar kata-kata Kai. "Kai... Kau... Ma-maksudmu..."

Sret... Suho terhenyak di tempat duduknya saat tiba-tiba Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Suho dan menangkap dagu Suho, lalu menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Kakakmu itu benar, Suho Wu." Bisik Kai dengan senyum liciknya. "Selama kita berpacaran, kau itu kumanfaatkan dan kupermainkan."

"Sehun, ya..." Kai tertawa. Tawa licik paling jahat yang pernah Suho dengar. "Anak ingusan macam dia, sih, nggak bakal bisa diserang langsung. Harus ditusuk dari belakang, baru, deh, dia kalah."

"Dan kamu..." Kai semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Suho yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati dengan perangai Kai yang berubah drastis itu. _**"...Kamu, cuma senjata menyedihkan yang sudah membantuku menyerang kakakmu sendiri, Suho Wu."**_

Suho lemas. Kata-kata spontan Kai yang menyakitkan menusuk perasaannya dalam-dalam. Suho melemah, gadis itu mulai menangis terisak dengan menyedihkan. "Ka-kamu..." Suho mencoba setengah mati untuk berbicara. Suho benar-benar marah dan kecewa, ia ingin sekali membalas ucapan Kai dengan makian dan ucapan yang lebih kasar, tapi ia tidak bisa. "Kamu jahat, Kai..." Dan hanya sejumlah patah kata itulah yang keluar dari bibir Suho yang bergetar.

"Jahat?" Kai berbisik pelan di telinga Suho setelah berdiri dari ranjang unit kesehatan. Cowok itu mengusap bibir berdarahnya dengan punggung tangannya, kemudian menyeringai. _**"Kalau sudah begini, bagi kakakmu... Bukankah kita berdua sama-sama terlihat jahat di matanya?"**_

.

.

.

Suho berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya. Wajah putihnya terlihat pucat sementara kedua matanya bengkakㅡpadahal ia sudah mencuci muka berkali-kali di toilet sebelum kembali ke kelas. Suho melirik Baby-G pink yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, lalu menghela nafas. Ini sudah jam pelajaran yang terakhir dan Suho baru saja kembali ke kelas setelah kejadian yang panjang hari ini.

Dan benar saja. Dugaan Suho terbukti. Saat ia masuk ke dalam kelas, semua mata tertuju kepadanya dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda: ada yang penasaran, ada yang... Kasihan? Ada yang heran, dan... Oh, ada yang sinis. Ada juga yang pura-pura tidak peduli. Tidak apa. Suho juga tidak peduli. Gadis itu berjalan menuju bangkunya seperti mayat hidup.

Jelas saja, semua pasti sudah mengetahui kejadian yang melibatkan Suho siang tadi.

Suho diam sejenak begitu ia sampai di depan bangkunya yang... Kosong. Suho refleks menoleh kesana-kemari. Di mana teman sebangkunya Kyungsoo? "Kyungsoo? Kenapa kamu duduk di situ?" Gumam Suho tidak mengerti saat ia melihat Kyungsoo duduk di sebuah bangku lain yang terletak dua bangku di belakang bangkunya. Suho bahkan tak sempat mengecilkan volume suaranya yang memecah keheningan kelas Matematika di jam pelajaran terakhir hari itu, padahal Kim seonsaengnim sedang duduk membaca buku cetak Matematikanya di meja guru di depan kelas.

"Kyungsoo?" Kali ini Suho sudah tidak peduli lagi, ia semakin mengeraskan volume suaranya karena Kyungsoo tak bereaksi akan teguran Suho yang pertama.

"Maaf, Suho." Tiba-tiba gadis itu angkat suara dengan suara pelan. "Kita... Kayaknya kita nggak bisa duduk bareng lagi."

"A... Apa..?" Suho terkaget-kaget lagi. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa semua orang menolaknya mentah-mentah hari ini? "Kamu kenapa, sih, Kyungsoo?!" Kelewat emosi, Suho malah membentak Kyungsoo dengan telak.

"Suho Wu!" Tegur Kim seonsaengnim dengan tegas. "Duduk di bangkumu dan kerjakan latihan soal di buku cetakmu!"

"Kyungsoo... Kamu..." Kedua mata Suho berkaca-kaca. Teguran Kim seonsaengnim masuk ke telinga kirinya dan keluar dari telinga kanannya. Suho benar-benar sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Gadis itu berbalik, kemudian terduduk lemas di bangkunya sambil berupaya setengah mati untuk menahan tangis kesedihannya.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa hari ini semua orang menjadi tidak bersahabat kepadanya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _to be continued..._

 _._

* * *

Hellaaaaa readeeeerrrssss~ XD maaf baru bs ngasih cuap22 di sini XD

Seneeeeeeeeng banget bacain review22 dari kalian :") like really, review22 kalian ituu penyemangat banget! Aku sempet kena writer-blockitis waktu nulis chap ini, tapi waktu aku baca22in review kalian... tbtb rasanya tuh kayak ditabok berkali22 terus jadi semangat lanjutin ff ini :"v XDDDD

Lastly, I would like to know what pairing do you guys like? KrisHo, ChanHo or HunHo? ^^ emmm, aku rada sedikit bingung juga nentuin siapa final pairing dari ff ini ._.

Okay, thanks for reading and see you in da next chapter! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

peblish

presents

an exo fanfict

.

 _ **The Gorgeous Wu Brothers!**_

.

cast :

\- suho!girl

\- kris

\- chanyeol

\- sehun

\- other cast

.

plot of this story belongs to _**Shiraishi Yuki**_ with his/her (sorry, ane gatau gendernya apa T^T hiks hiks) awesome manga, _'My Handsome Brothers'_ ^^

.

 _happy reading, and dont forget to leave review! ^^_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Suho?"

Suho mengangkat wajahnya begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang menyebut namanya. "Kak Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Suho yang baru saja berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah itu.

Lalu menggandeng Suho dan menariknya untuk berjalan bersama.

" _ **Ayo pulang.**_ "

.

.

.

Suasana di dalam Ford hitam itu penuh dengan keheningan. Music player yang biasa memutarkan musik _rock_ Jepang kesukaan Chanyeol bahkan tidak menyala. Hanya terdengar suara halus mesin mobil yang melaju di jalan raya Seoul yang tidak terlalu ramai di kala siang menjelang sore itu.

Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi pengemudi tenggelam dalam keheningan yang begitu canggung dengan Suho yang sama membisunya di sebelahnya.

Biasanya, setiap pulang sekolah bersama Chanyeol, Suho akan selalu tertawa sepanjang perjalanan pulang mendengarkan cerita-cerita konyol Chanyeol.

Tapi saat ini suasana hangat penuh tawa itu tidak lagi terpancar di dalam mobil tersebut.

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan kecanggungan maupun keheningan yang menyiksa ini.

Chanyeol tahu. Ia mengerti. Memahami.

Suho masih terluka.

Atas apa yang terjadi pada hari ini.

"Suho?"

Suho merespon. Gadis itu menoleh perlahan ke arah Chanyeol, kemudian membalas dengan suara pelan. "Apa, Kak?"

Chanyeol diam. Perlahan ia menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya kemudian menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang cukup sepi.

Suho menoleh memandang Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

 _Sret_...

Suho mengerjapkan kedua matanya sejenak sebelum ia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Suho bahkan bisa merasakan desahan nafas Chanyeol yang hangat di tengkuk dan lehernya. Suho mematung, kemudian ia mulai bergerak mencoba melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol. "Kak-Kak Chanyeol..."

" _ **Ssssht**_."

Chanyeol berbisik sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

Membuat Suho kembali terdiam di dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

.

" _ **Kalau kau biarkan aku memelukmu sampai kau kembali baik-baik saja, bagaimana?**_ "

.

Suho terperangah. Bibirnya bergetar. Kepingan hatinya yang semula remuk berkeping-keping atas apa yang terjadi pada hari ini seakan menyatu kembali saat Chanyeol berkata seperti itu. Pelukan hangat Chanyeol semakin melingkupi tubuh mungilnya, seiring dengan wajahnya yang berubah merona.

"Hei." Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya, kemudian menangkup wajah Suho dengan kedua tangan besarnya yang tak kalah hangat dan menatap dalam ke kedua mata Suho.

"Aku mengerti kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja."

"..."

Suho menunduk. Tak kuasa menunjukkan air matanya yang mulai menetes di depan Chanyeol. Gadis itu bersusah-payah menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh mengalir. Berkali-kali Suho mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan cepat.

"Hei, lihat aku." Chanyeol meraih dagu Suho dan meminta gadis itu menatapnya. "Kalau kau mau menangis, menangislah. Menangislah sepuasmu, sesukamu, selama apapun yang kau mau..."

"..." Dan benar saja. Chanyeol seakan memberi sugesti kepada Suho dan otak Suho meresponnya dengan baik. Air mata gadis itu menetes lagi, lalu mengalir semakin deras. Hingga membasahi jas seragam yang dikenakan Chanyeol.

Dan kemudian Chanyeol menarik tubuh Suho ke pelukannya lagi.

 _ **"Menangislah sesukamu, Suho."**_

 _ **"Karena aku mau diam dan menemanimu menangis."**_

 _ **"Selama apapun yang kau mau."**_

.

.

.

 _Pik. Pik. Pik. Pik._

 _Tiiiiiit..._

" _Damn_." Sehun mengacak rambut kusutnya dengan jengkel. Kemudian mencoba memasukkan kode pembuka pintu sekali lagi. Uh... 2204? 2201? Sial. Kepalanya pusing luar biasa sementara lebam maupun luka-luka di wajahnya masih menganga lebarㅡyang sesekali mengirimkan rasa nyeri pada syaraf perasanya, hingga membuatnya tak mampu mengingat 4 digit kode pintu apartemen tempat tinggalnya sendiri.

 _Tiiiiiit_... Suara indikator yang menunjukkan bahwa kode yang dimasukannya masih salah membuat Sehun menggeram kesal. "Pintu sialan!" Umpatnya sambil menendang pintu itu dengan sol _sneakers_ -nya yang tebal. "Uh!" Sehun duduk menyandar pada pintu itu kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan cepat.

Lalu cowok itu diam sejenak menatap lockscreen ponselnya yang memunculkan potret _candid_ Suho yang sedang tertawa lepas.

 _ **Suho**_?

 _Benar juga._

Sehun bangkit, kemudian kembali menekan tombol-tombol angka kode pembuka pintu itu dengan tenang.

 _ **2.**_

 _ **2.**_

 _ **0.**_

 _ **5.**_

 _Tring_!

Sehun mengusap kasar wajahnya dan menghela nafas.

Bukankah ia dan kedua kakaknya memang sudah sepakat menggunakan tanggal lahir gadis kesayangan mereka itu sebagai kode pembuka pintu?

 _Bodoh_ , Sehun menyeringai kecil.

Bisa-bisanya ia sendiri tidak ingat.

Sehun melangkah menyusuri koridor pintu masuk. Lalu mengerutkan keningnya saat ia mendengar suara televisi yang menyala dari ruang tengah. Siapa..? Dan... Oh. Sehun tertegun mendapati pemandangan yang ada di ruang tengah.

Di sofa besar ruang tengah dilihatnya Suho tertidur dengan pulas di pelukan Chanyeol yang juga sedang terlelap. Mereka berdua berbagi selimut dan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Sejumlah bungkusan makanan ringan dan kaleng minuman soda yang sudah habis sedikit berserakan di meja di depan sofa sementara televisi plasma mereka masih menyala menampilkan sebuah film barat.

Tanpa sadar Sehun menatap getir ke sebuah titik dimana kepala Suho bersandar nyaman di atas lengan Chanyeol yang mendekap gadis itu begitu dekat.

Ada sesuatu yang memberontak di dalam hati kecil Sehun detik itu juga.

.

" _ **Kau juga merasakannya?**_ "

.

Sehun terperanjat. Kemudian mencoba menyembunyikan keterkagetannya tatkala ia melihat kakak pertamanya sudah ada di belakangnya.

 _ **Kris**_.

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya.

Lalu bertanya dengan nada sinis.

 _ **"Apa maksudmu?"**_

Kris menyeringai melihat reaksi adiknya itu.

Kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sehun lebih dekat.

" _ **Tenang saja. Aku juga merasakannya.**_ "

"Aku tanya, apa maksudmu?" Kali ini Sehun menoleh. Menatap Kris dalam dan tajam, lalu menekankan nada suaranyaㅡbertanya apa maksud Kris berkata seperti itu.

.

" _ **Kau juga merasakannya, kan? Bagaimana kita sama-sama melihat Suho sebagai seorang perempuan, bukan sebagai adik perempuan?**_ "

.

.

.

 _ **to be continued...**_

.

Oke, aku akuin kalau chap ini udah updatenya lama, sekalinya update pendek banget pula T^T salahkan Yifan mengandung/?

aku udah punya banyak gambaran sih buat ff ini ke depannya... Cuma buat nuangin gambran itu ke tulisan itu kok susah bgt ya T^T aih, writer-blockitis. So annoying

Daaaannn btw aku putuskan buat bikin endingnya persis kayak di manga aslinya XD so, buat yang ngerasa kalau ff ini rada beda sama manga aslinya, yaaa itu emang bener XD aku cuma ngambil plot dan contoh karakter22nya aja, plus aku nyolong endingnya dikir :v

mohon doanya ya yeorobuuuunnn semogaa chap depan bisa lebih bagus & lebih panjang!

thanks for reading~ ^^ review, please? ;


	5. Chapter 5

peblish

presents

an exo fanfict

.

 _ **The Gorgeous Wu Brothers!**_

.

cast :

\- suho!girl

\- kris

\- chanyeol

\- sehun

\- other cast

.

plot of this story belongs to _**Shiraishi Yuki**_ with his/her (sorry, ane gatau gendernya apa T^T hiks hiks) awesome manga, _'My Handsome Brothers'_ ^^

.

 _happy reading, and dont forget to leave review! ^^_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, kemudian menghela nafas. Lalu duduk kembali untuk mengeringkan rambut panjangnya yang basah. Aroma manis stroberi menguar dari tubuh mungil gadis itu, mengingat ia baru saja mandi berendam di kamar mandi. Ternyata apa yang dituliskan di rubrik fakta-fakta psikologis di majalah remaja langganannya ada benarnya juga. Mandi berendam dengan wewangian yang kau sukai bisa membuatmu merasa lebih rileks dan bahagia.

Suho duduk termenung dengan handuk yang ia lilitkan di kepala untuk mengeringkan rambut basahnya.

Pipinya yang semula terasa sejuk karena air dingin yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya berubah menjadi panas kala ia mengingat kejadian siang tadi.

Di mana Chanyeol memeluk dan mengucapkan kata-kata menenangkan di mobilnya siang tadi. Di mana Chanyeol tersenyum hangat kepadanya sepanjang hari. Di mana Chanyeol memanjakannya dengan seluruh perhatiannya, membelikan semua snack dan minuman favoritnya, menghabiskan waktu di depan televisi hanya berdua dengannya...

Suho mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Suho tidak mengerti apakah ini semua hanya perasaannya atau bukan...

Tapi...

Perilaku dan sikap Chanyeol kepadanya itu...

Jantung Suho benar-benar berdebar kencang memikirkan itu.

 _ **Entah karena ia jatuh cinta atau karena sekadar tidak terbiasa.**_

.

.

.

 _Tok tok tok_! "Suho?" Panggil Kris sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Suho. Kris diam sejenak untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mengetuk pintu kamar itu karena tidak mendengar jawaban dari dalam. _Tok tok tok tok tok_! "Suhoooo?" Tidak sabaran, Kris pun memutuskan untuk menggerakkan gagang pintu Suho dan pintu itu terbuka selagi mengeluarkan suara berdecit yang halus.

"Suho?" Gumam Kris lagi. Kris meraba-raba dinding di sebelah pintu kamar Suho, lalu menyalakan lampu. Dan... _Glek_. Kris menelan ludahnya gugup saat ia mendapati Suho jatuh tertidur di ranjangnya hanya dengan berbalut _bathrobe_ yang tidak diikat dengan sempurna. Kris bahkan bisa melihat jelas tulang selangka Suho yang menonjol dan leher putih jenjangnyaㅡkarena rambutnya digelung ke atas dan dililit handuk.

Kris mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya dengan cepat. Bimbang. Tadinya ia hanya hendak memanggil Suho untuk memberitahu bahwa makan malam sudah siap, tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata ia malah melihat Suho dengan penampilan seperti ini..? Tertidur tanpa mengenakan apa-apa di balik _bathrobe_ tipis itu..? Persetan dengan status _'adik'_ , bagaimanapun juga, Suho tetaplah seorang gadis remaja yang sudah mencapai pubertasnya, bukan?

"Oh, _God_. Wu, _you just need to tell her the dinner is ready, just like that, why so hard_?" Kris menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya, kemudian menghela dan menghembuskan nafas bergantian. Kris menghela nafas untuk yang terakhir kali, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap danㅡ

 _GUBRAK_! " _DAAAAAMMMNNNN_!" Tanpa sadar Kris mengumpat kencang saat ia jatuh terpeleset karena kakinya menapak pada sebuah plastik yang tidak akan terlihat oleh mata normal sekalipun di atas lantai kamar tidur Suho itu. "Aish..." Kris meringis kesakitan saat merasakan sakit di pantatnya yang membentur lantai dengan keras.

"Engh..?" Suho mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, terbangun dari tidurnya karena terganggu oleh jeritan kencang Kris. Kemudian terkejut setengah mati saat ia mendapati Kris tengah susah-payah berdiri sambil mengusap-usap... Errr, _pantatnya_..? di sebelah tempat tidurnya. "K-Kak Kris..?" Suho buru-buru bangkit dari ranjangnya. Tak lupa setelah mengikat dan mengenakan _bathrobe_ -nya dengan benar.

"Su-Suho..." Kris meringis sambil meraih tangan Suho yang membantunya berdiri dengan tangan kanannyaㅡsementara tangan kirinya... _You know what_ , kan? Ya, masih mengusap pantatnya yang sepertinya babak belur itu. Tunggu, memangnya pantat bisa babak belur?

"Kak-Kak Kris... Ngapain di kamarku..?" Tanya Suho. "Ah... Nggak papa..?" Tanya Suho lagi, _awkward_ saat ia melihat Kris yang masih meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya.

"G-g-gak phapha..." Kris mencoba tersenyum _gentle_ , tapi yang keluar malah meringis horor. Ia menarik tangan kirinya dari pantatnya, kemudian mengangkat tangannya itu. "I-ituuu... Ma-makhan mhalamnya... Shudah shiap..."

.

.

.

"Aih..." Suho menatap sederet soal-soal Matematika yang menjadi PR-nya malam ini. Meskipun setiap hari Suho sudah melotot memperhatikan cara Kim seonsaengnim mengerjakan soal Matematika semacam ini, sampai saat ini Suho masih belum bisa mengerjakannya sendiri. Suho membuka-buka buku catatannya, mencoba mencari soal yang serupa dengan soal-soal PR-nya itu. Kemudian terdiam saat ia menemukan sebuah tulisan tangan yang berantakan di salah satu halaman buku catatannya itu.

Suho tersenyum lirih menatap tulisan tangan itu.

Tulisan tangan Sehun.

Suho mengusap wajahnya. Setelah apa yang terjadi siang tadi, semuanya menjadi canggung dan berubah. Saat makan malam tadi, Sehun lebih banyak diam dan tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun kepada Suho. Seusai makan pun cowok itu langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Hhh..." Suho menghela nafas. Tidak pernah terbersit sekalipun di pikirannya bahwa hubungannya dengan Sehun bisa menjadi seperti ini. Di mata Suho, Sehun menjadi begitu asing. Seperti orang lain, dan Suho sama sekali tidak mengenal Sehun yang seperti ini. Suho tidak mengerti apakah Sehun masih marah padanya atau apa...

Suho menghela nafas lagi. Pandangannya kembali teralihkan pada deretan soal Matematika di hadapannya yang masih bersih tanpa jawaban itu. Kemudian gadis itu memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah sebentar untuk membuat minuman. Sepertinya minum segelas susu hangat selagi mengerjakan PR boleh juga. Suho masih ingat, tempo hari Sehun pulang dan membawakannya sebotol susu stroberi kesukaannya.

Ah, Sehun lagi..?

Ah. Sudahlah.

 _Krek_... "Astaga!" Suho tersentak di tempatnya saat ia melihat... Sehun, yang sama tersentaknya tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Suho. "Se-Sehunnie..?" Gumam Suho antara canggung, kaget, dan malu.

"A-ah..." Kalau saja Suho jeli melihat, wajah putih pucat Sehun itu terlihat memerah. Mungkin cowok itu juga merasa malu karena tertangkap basah sedang melamun di depan pintu kamar Suho tanpa maksud yang jelas.

"Ke-kenapa..?" Astaga, Suho paling tidak suka perasaan canggung dan tidak nyaman seperti ini.

"Em..." Sehun menunduk dalam sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. Kemudian... _Pluk_! Sebuah kertas putih yang dilipat menjadi empat lipatan jatuh dari kepalan tangan cowok itu.

"Apa itu?" Suho mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian membungkuk dan memungut kertas itu.

"A-ah!" Sehun terbelalak panik saat Suho sudah membuka lipatan kertas itu.

.

 _Aku minta maaf. Aku sayang Suho._

 _-Your Sehunnie_

.

"Hah..." Wajah Suho memerah saat ia membaca dua baris tulisan tangan Sehun di kertas itu. Kemudian mendongak tidak percaya menatap Sehun yang wajahnya juga memerah dan terlihat jelas bahwa cowok itu sedang salah tingkah. "Sehunnie..."

"Ma..." Kata-kata Sehun terputus, ia kembali menunduk dalam dan mencoba menghindar untuk menatap adik perempuannya itu. "Maafin aku, ya..."

Kedua pipi Suho bersemu. Gadis itu tersenyum. Tersenyum lebar sekali. Bahkan ia nyaris menitikkan air mata haru dan bahagia karena ia sangat tersentuh atas permintaan maaf Sehun yang sangat manis ini. Kemudian tanpa ampun Suho ambruk memeluk Sehun erat-erat. "Maafin aku juga, ya, Sehunnie... Aku juga sayang sama Sehunnie..."

"..." Sehun tertegun saat Suho memeluknya erat.

Tak lama cowok itu tersenyum dan balas mendekap tubuh mungil adik perempuannya itu tak kalah erat. Mengusap rambut panjang Suho, menghirup aroma manis stroberi yang menguar dari tubuh Suho, dan... Memberanikan diri untuk mengecup lembut puncak kepala Suho.

Dan Chanyeolㅡyang memandang kedua adiknya itu dari balik pintu kamarnyaㅡikut tersenyum.

Tersenyum lirih dan bahagia.

.

.

.

 _Blam_.

Sehun menoleh dengan wajah terganggu saat ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka dan ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Ada apa, sih?"

Sehun diam.

Dilihatnya Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya menatapnya lurus-lurus dengan wajah serius.

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia sudah mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan kakak keduanya ini. Meskipun jarang, Chanyeol terlihat cukup mengerikan dengan wajah seriusnya. "Kenapa?" Tembak Sehun langsung.

 _Grep_!

Sehun terpaksa berdiri dari duduknya saat Chanyeol menarik kausnya ke atas dan menatapnya tajam.

"Hei. Dengarkan aku." Gumam Chanyeol dengan berang. "Aku tidak akan menghajarmu seperti apa yang dilakukan Kris hyung kalau kau mau menuruti perintahku."

"..." Sehun membisu. Ia memilih untuk bersikap tenang, menatap kedua mata Chanyeol menunggu kata-kata yang akan diucapkan cowok itu.

.

 _ **"Pergilah meminta maaf kepada Suho."**_

.

Wajah tenang Sehun berubah saat Chanyeol berkata seperti itu. Apa tadi katanya? Pergi untuk minta maaf kepada Suho..? Hanya itu..?

"Kau... Benar-benar keterlaluan." Chanyeol menyeringai sinis, pelan-pelan ia melepaskan cengkramannya dari kaus Sehun. " _ **Tidak sadarkah kau bagaimana aku benar-benar hancur saat aku melihat Suho menangis dengan sangat menyedihkan hanya karenamu?**_ "

.

" _ **Kenapa**_?"

.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun saat cowok itu menyahut dengan suara keras. "Apa katamu?"

"Kenapa?" Sehun balas menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah tenang. " _ **Apa kau juga menyukai Suho sebagai perempuan, makanya kau benar-benar hancur saat kau melihatnya menangis karenaku..?**_ "

 _BUAGH_! Dengan telak Chanyeol menghajar Sehun. Sehun hanya sedikit terhuyung. Hajaran Chanyeol tidak sekeras hajaran Kris siang tadi, baginya. Tapi salah satu luka di pipinya kembali terbuka karena hajaran Chanyeol barusan.

"Kau ini bicara apa?!" Seru Chanyeol murka. "Menyukai Suho?! Sebagai perempuan?! Kau gila! Suho itu adikku! Adik perempuanku, adik perempuan kita! Bagaimana mungkin akuㅡ"

"Kau bisa berkata seperti itu, hyung." Sehun menyeringai, kemudian menepuk-nepuk lengan Chanyeol yang masih terlihat emosi itu. "...Tapi.. Tidak tahukah kau kalau wajah dan hatimu berkata lain..?"

"Kau..." Chanyeol menggertakkan gigi-giginya dengan berang. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kata-kata Sehun benar-benar keterlaluan. "Kau benar-benarㅡ"

"Akuilah saja. Kris hyung juga sudah mengakuinya." Sehun kembali memotong ucapan Chanyeol. " _ **Dan aku... Aku juga mengakuinya. Aku menyukai Suho, hyung. Sebagai perempuan. Aku jatuh cinta kepadanya, sebagaimana seorang laki-laki normal jatuh cinta kepada seorang perempuan.**_ "

Chanyeol _speechless_. Kris? Dan Sehun? Kakak dan adiknya itu saling mengakui kalau mereka menyukai Suho sebagai perempuan?

Sementara dirinya?

Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan apakah ia juga menyukai Suho sebagai perempuan...

Chanyeol hanya merasa begitu bahagia saat ia melihat Suho tersenyum dengan manisnya. Chanyeol merasa begitu nyaman saat Suho ada di dekatnya, ada di pelukannya, bahkan paling tidak saat Suho ada di benaknya. Dan puncaknya... Siang tadi, di mana Chanyeol merasa begitu hancur saat Suho menangis dengan sangat menyedihkan.

Apa itu benar?

 _ **Apakah semua perasaan bahagia, perasaan nyaman dan perasaan hancur Chanyeol terhadap Suho itu merupakan pertanda bahwa ia menyukai**_ _ **ㅡ**_ _ **tidak, menyayangi Suho sebagai perempuan, bukan sebagai adik perempuan..?**_

"Minggir." Chanyeol sedikit terhuyung saat Sehun mendorongnya ke samping. "Aku mau pergi dan minta maaf pada Suho."

 _Blam_.

.

.

.

 _Ting tong... Ting tong..._

Suho melongok dari balik pintu kamar mandi, kemudian ia buru-buru berkumur membersihkan pasta gigi yang ada di mulutnya lalu membersihkan wajahnya dengan handuk bersih.

 _Ting tong..._

"Iyaaa, sebentar!" Teriak Suho, meskipun ia sendiri sadar bahwa seseorang yang memencet bel pintu apartemennya itu tidak akan mendengar suara Suho melalui pintu tebal yang kedap suara itu. Duuhhh, kakak-kakaknya pada kemana semua, sih? Suho berlari-lari kecil menuruni tangga, kemudian menghampiri pintu dan membukanya tanpa sempat melirik interphone di sebelah koridor pintu masuk.

"Mau cari siaㅡ" Ucapan Suho terputus saat ia melihat seseorang di depan kamar apartemennya itu. "ㅡpa."

" _ **Kyungsoo**_..." Gumam Suho canggung. Dilihatnya gadis itu sedang berdiri di depannya, dengan kepala menunduk dan raut wajah yang tak kalah canggung. Kedua tangannya meremas-remas rok _jeans_ yang dikenakannya, semakin terlihat bahwa Kyungsoo sedang benar-benar canggung.

Kedua gadis itu terdiam cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Suho sadar bahwa ia harus mengajak Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam. "Em... Ah, K-Kyungsoo, masuk sini... Nggak enak, kan, berdiri di luar..."

"Ah..." Kyungsoo menahan tangan Suho. "A-aku..." Kemudian kembali menunduk gugup.

Suho menatap Kyungsoo yang masih memegang tangannya. "Ke-kenapa, Kyungsoo..?"

" _ **Aku minta maaf, ya, Suho**_."

Suho diam.

"Aku..." Kyungsoo menarik nafas, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Nggak seharusnya aku marah-marah nggak jelas ke kamu, ngediemin kamu, bahkan sampai pindah tempat duduk cuma gara-gara... Gara-gara masalah cowok..."

Suho tersenyum kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat. " _It's okay_ , Kyung." Ucap Suho lirih sambil melonggarkan pelukannya. "Justru aku yang harus minta maaf... Kenapa selama ini aku nggak pernah tahu siapa cowok yang kamu suka... Jujur, Kyung, kalau aja aku tahu kamu bener-bener suka sama... Uh, cowok brengsek kayak Kai... Aku nggak akan pernah mau nerima cowok kayak gitu dan aku nggak akan pernah mau ngizinin kamu suka sama cowok kayak gitu!" Seru Suho berapi-api, kemudian ia tertawa lebar.

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum. Sikap dan pembawaan Suho yang benar-benar ramah serta baik hati membuatnya lega dan bahagia. "Makasih banyak, ya, Suho..." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar, gadis itu menangis bahagia. "Kalau bukan karena kamu, aku nggak bakalan pernah tahu kalau selama ini aku suka sama cowok yang salah..."

Suho tertawa. Kemudian ia kembali memeluk sahabat baiknya itu. "Aku sayang banget sama Kyungsoo!" Serunya. "Janji, ya, kita bakal sahabatan terus?"

Kyungsoo juga tertawa. "Janji, dong!"

Dan kemudian kedua gadis mungil itu berbagi tawa bersama.

Karena mereka tahu, semenjak detik ini, persahabatan mereka akan semakin erat.

.

.

.

"Huaaaahhmmm..." Baekhyun menguap lebar-lebar. Masa bodoh dengan beberapa orang di sekelilingnya yang meliriknya heran gara-gara mulutnya yang terbuka lebar karena menguap itu. Sepertinya benar apa kata orang, kantuk dan kelelahan bisa mengubah seseorang. Buktinya saja Baekhyun yang paling ribet soal imej dan kecantikan ini mendadak bodo amat dengan penampilannya saking mengantuknya. Ia tidak mendapatkan _beauty sleep_ -nya dengan cukup semalam karena sibuk mengerjakan makalah Ekonomi yang harus dikumpulkan pada jam pelajaran pertama hari ini. Uh, uh. Salahnya juga, sih. Padahal tugas Ekonomi ini sudah diberikan sejak seminggu yang lalu dan sialnya Baekhyun baru ingat saat hendak pergi tidur semalam bahwa ia belum mengerjakan makalah itu secuil pun.

 _PLAK_! "Doooorrr!" Seru Luhan yang tiba-tiba menepuk bahu Baekhyun dari belakang, kemudian tertawa dan berjalan beriringan dengan teman baiknya itu.

Baekhyun mendelik sebal ke arah Luhan, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Gila, suram banget wajahmu." Luham cekikikan melihat wajah mengantuk Baekhyun. "Dan... Rambutmu... Ya ampun, Baek, kamu nggak nge- _blow_ rambutmu tadi pagi? Gilaaa! Gila, bener-bener gila. Mau hujan uang kali ya, hari ini?"

"BERISIIIIKKKK!" Semprot Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tahan dengan cerocosan Luhan yang tidak berhenti-henti.

Luhan cuma menutup mulutnya sambil tetap cekikikan geli. "Hihihi, _sorry_..."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Akhirnya diem juga." Gumam Baekhyun tidak jelas, kemudian ia kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah masih dengan wajah mengantuk diikuti Luhan yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar harus menunda kantuknya pagi ini. "Apa lagi, siiiihhh?!" Cicit Baekhyun gemas saat Luhan menyikut-nyikut lengannya dengan menyakitkan.

"Ssssht, Baek, liat, liat! ITU!" Desis Luhan sambil melirik maut ke arah utara.

"Apa laㅡ" Baekhyun _freeze_ saat ia melihat pemandangan di arah yang ditunjuk Luhan. Dilihatnya Suho dengan wajah bahagia tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil menggandeng lengan Sehun dan Chanyeol di samping kanan dan kirinya, sementara Kris terlihat berjalan di belakang seraya tersenyum cool memperhatikan adik-adiknya.

" _WHAT_?!" Seru Baekhyun geram. Padahal ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana murungnya Suho hari ini karena kejadian kemarin, Baekhyun bahkan sudah memperkirakan akan merenggangnya hubungan mereka satu sama lain... Tapi sekarang..? Kenapa Wu Bersaudara itu bahkan terlihat lebih akur dan bahagia daripada hari-hari sebelumnya seperti itu?

"Baek..." Luhan menoleh, menatap nanar ke arah Baekhyun. "Apa-apaan, nih..? Kenapa... Kenapa malah jadi kayak gini..?"

" _Shit_!" Umpat Baekhyun kesal. "Cewek lusuh itu kayaknya bener-bener harus digojlok!"

"Iya. Iya. Sialan. Padahal menurutku rencana kita kemarin udah bagus banget buat ngadu domba mereka!" Luhan mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Meskipun ia tidak mengerti apa artinya _'digojlok'_.

.

.

.

beberapa hari kemudian...

.

 _KRIIIIIIING_! Bel tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran berbunyi nyaring. Kim seonsaengnim yang sedang mengajar, segera menghentikan pelajaran.

"Anak-anak, saya minta perhatian kalian sebentar." Ucap Kim seonsaengnim di depan kelas. "Saya punya berita gembira untuk kalian."

Minggu depan, Cheonsa High School akan mengadakan summer-camp selama 3 hari untuk murid-murid kelas 10. Summer-camp tahun ini akan diadakan di salah satu pegunungan di daerah Jeju. Memang cukup jauh dari Seoul, maka dari itu semua wali kelas kelas 10 membagikan selembar surat izin yang harus ditandatangani oleh orangtua atau wali murid sebagai syarat mengikuti summer-camp tersebut. Nantinya, summer-camp ini akan diisi dengan berbagai kegiatan yang menarik seperti _hiking, rafting_ , malam api unggun, juga jurit malam. Seru dan mendebarkan!

"Summer-camp..?" Gumam Suho sambil membaca sekilas surat izin itu. "Kayak kegiatan kemping gitu, ya..."

"Iya!" Seru Kyungsoo bersemangat. "Kamu pasti ikut, kan, Suho?"

Suho mengangguk-angguk. "He-eh. Tinggal minta tandatangan kakak-kakakku aja... Hehehe." Suho tertawa. Kemudian kembali membaca surat izin tersebut sembari membayangkan bagaimana serunya kegiatan itu.

Berbeda dengan Suho dan Kyungsoo yang tampak antusias, mari kita lihat ke bangku Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Cih." Decih Baekhyun sambil menatap surat izin tersebut. "Aku paling malas ikut acara kemah-kemahan seperti ini."

Luhan, yang duduk di sebelahnya tampak antusias membaca sederet definisi kegiatan summer-camp yang juga dijelaskan di surat izin tersebut. "Woah, Baek!" Serunya tiba-tiba. "Lihat, lihat! Lihat nomor 12 ini... Panitia summer-camp merupakan guru-guru terpilih, sekaligus beberapa murid kelas 11 atau 12!"

" _So_..?" Gumam Baekhyun malas. Kantuk tidak hanya membuatnya cuek, tapi juga tidak peka. " _So what_?"

"Duuuhhh! Kamu lemot banget, sih!" Sebal Luhan. "Mana mungkin tidak ada kemungkinan Wu Bersaudara menjadi panitia summer-camp?"

Baekhyun terbelalak. "Bener juga... Gotcha! Aku bisa ngecengin Chanyeol dan kamu ngecengin Sehun, dong... Huahahaha!" Baekhyun tertawa horor. Kantuknya hilang seketika saat ia membayangkan betapa kerennya Chanyeol memakai kaus putih dan celana jeans ala panitia summer-camp. Oh, oh, ada malam api unggun, juga, kan?! Pasti Chanyeol tampil untuk menunjukkan kebolehannya bermain gitar dan menyanyi! Astaga... Baekhyun mau meleleh saja rasanya! Ah, ah, apa tidak ada acara berenang di lepas pantai? Baekhyun mau-mau saja berakting tenggelam di tengah laut demi diselamatkan Chanyeol yang hanya memakai celana pendek ala penjaga pantai dan bertelanjang dada... UUUUHHH! _That would be so great!_

"Nggak cuma itu." Luhan menjentikkan jarinya, membuyarkan lamunan liar Baekhyun. " _ **Kita juga bisa... Sedikit nyiapin rencana kotor buat adik perempuan Wu Bersaudara itu, kan..?**_ "

.

.

.

 _ **to be continued...**_

.

-_- oke, jangan pada ngatain chapter ini kayak lagi Lebaran yaaa... Maaf-maafan melulu :'v wkwkwk.

Ada yang punya ide nggak, summer-camp-nya diisi kegiatan apa aja biar seru? ^^


	6. Chapter 6

peblish

presents

an exo fanfict

.

 _ **The Gorgeous Wu Brothers!**_

.

cast :

\- suho!girl

\- kris

\- chanyeol

\- sehun

\- other cast

.

plot of this story belongs to _**Shiraishi Yuki**_ with his/her (sorry, ane gatau gendernya apa T^T hiks hiks) awesome manga, _'My Handsome Brothers'_ ^^

.

 _happy reading, and dont forget to leave review! ^^_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Summer-camp?"

Suho mengangguk sambil memasukkan beberapa keping _potato-chips_ ke dalam mulutnya kemudian mengunyahnya. Siang itu, Suho dan ketiga kakaknya sedang bersantai bersama di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi dan makan snack.

"He-eh." Jawab Suho sedikit tidak jelas karena sedang mengunyah. "Boleh, ya, Kak Kris..?" Suho mengerjapkan kedua matanya, memohon.

"Hah? Suho mau ikut summer-camp?!" Chanyeol yang sempat nguping selagi minum cola langsung nimbrung. Sementara Sehun di sebelah Chanyeol hanya melirik penasaran, kemudian kembali menonton aksi para penjahat di serial drama polisi favoritnya di televisi.

"Iya, Kak." Jawab Suho sambil menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, kemudian meminta persetujuan dari kakak keduanya itu. "Boleh, ya, Kak Chanyeol..?"

"Cuma buat anak kelas 10, ya?" Gumam Kris setelah membaca keseluruhan isi surat izin tersebut. Kemudian berpaling kepada adik laki-lakinya yang paling kecilㅡyang sedang menatap layar televisi dengan ekspresi datar. "Hun, kau juga dapat surat izin seperti ini?"

Sehun melirik malas ke arah Kris. "Iya." Jawabnya pendek, kemudian menguap lebar sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. "Tapi aku nggak mau ikut. Males, ah. Nggak penting."

"Yah... Sehunnie nggak ikut?" Celetuk Suho, kemudian gadis itu menghela nafas kecewa.

"HuaㅡHAH? Emangnya kamu mau ikut?" Gerakan menguap Sehun mendadak berhenti, cowok itu bengong menatap Suho dengan bodoh.

Suho mengangguk-angguk lucu. "Iya dong. Keliatannya seru. Tapi, yah, kalau Sehunnie nggak ikut ya nggak pa-pa sihㅡ"

"Ah, enggak kok!" Sela Sehun cepat. "Aku ikut aja, deh. Kasihan kalau kamu sendirian di sana. Nggak ada yang jagain entar." Sehun merepet secepat kereta api listrik sampai nafasnya terengah-engah. Sementara Kris dan Chanyeol diam-diam melirik Si Bungsu itu sambil cengar-cengir maklum. _Dasar. Kamuflase. Modus. Pasti ada maunya._ Batin kedua cowok itu meliar untuk mengutuk adik laki-laki mereka itu.

Sementara Suho tersenyum senang saat mengetahui bahwa Sehun akan mengikuti summer-camp itu bersamanya. "Beneran? Yeaaahh!"

.

.

.

Suho tersenyum selebar mungkin selagi memandangi pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Sweter rajut putih kesukaannya, celana jeans hitam, _docmart_ putih dengan tali-tali pink metalik. Sederhana, tapi tetap terlihat manis dan menarik.

Hari ini Suho sangat riang dan antusias sekali! Yeah, summer-camp hari pertama! Seperti apa yang sudah tertera di surat izin dari sekolah, semua murid kelas 10 yang akan mengikuti summer-camp harus berkumpul di sekolah tepat jam 7 pagi karena sekitar pukul setengah 8 rombongan peserta summer-camp Cheonsa High School akan langsung berangkat dari sekolah menuju ke Jeju.

Suho berjalan menjauh dari cermin kamarnya dan menghampiri _traveling-bag_ -nya yang ada di atas tempat tidur. Setelah mengecek isi tasnya dan memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, Suho menutup resleting traveling-bag-nya dan membawanya keluar kamar.

"Sehunnie?" Sapa Suho riang saat ia mendapati Sehun yang juga baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Pagi ini Sehun tampak begitu tampan dengan kaus hitam, kemeja kotak-kotak merah-hitam yang tidak dikancingkan, jeans hitam dan _sneakers_ merah. Aroma maskulin juga menguar dari tubuh cowok itu. Cukup berhasil membuat jantung Suho berdegup sedikit lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Sehun tersenyum sambil menyandang ransel besarnya. "Udah siap? Ayo berangkat." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya kepada Suho.

"Hmm." Suho mengangguk dengan kedua pipi bersemu, kemudian menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Seㅡ

"DOOOORRR!" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul di belakang Suho dan Sehun secara mengagetkan. "Apa-apaan ini? Mau gandeng-gandengan tangan? Memangnya mau nari salsa? Hah? Hah? Hah?" Repet Chanyeol bawel dengan kecepatan suara melebihi kecepatan cahaya. Padahal dia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu tari salsa.

Sehun mendengus pelan sementara Suho terkekeh malu. "Loh... Kak Chanyeol..?" Suho mengernyit bingung memandang Chanyeol yang sudah rapi dengan kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung hingga siku dengan celana hitam dan _sneakers_ hitam. "Mau kemana..?"

"Fufufufufu..." Chanyeol tertawa sok misterius, kemudian... "JENGJENG!" Dengan wajah congkak cowok itu memamerkan _ID card_ panitia summer-camp-nya.

"Panitia..?" Gumam Suho terkejut.

"Panitia summer-camp?!" Pekik Sehun lebih terkejut lagi sambil mendelik kaget sekaligus sebal. _Daaaamn_! Hancur sudah kesempatannya berdua-duaan dengan Suho di pegunungan Jeju kalau saja kakak keduanya yang bawel, sembrono dan konyol ini mencuri kesempatan menjadi panitia summer-camp... "Kok... Kok bisa?!"

"Tentu saja bisa." Sepertinya tidak akan ada hari tenang untuk seorang Sehun Wu saat Si Sulung Wu Bersaudara tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah yang tak kalah congkak dari Si Tengah Wu Bersaudara. Kris berjalan cool menghampiri adik-adiknya itu dengan satu tangan di dalam saku jeansnya. _ID card_ panitia summer-camp juga tergantung di leher jenjang dan dada bidangnya yang dilapisi oleh kaus putih, membuat Sehun menjerit kesetanan dalam hati. "...Lupa, ya, kalau kakak pertamamu ini punya akses ke manajemen kesiswaan di sekolah, hm?"

"Wuah... Jadiii, kita berempat bakalan ikut summer-camp semuaa?" Seru Suho senang. "Yeaaaay! Pasti asyik!"

"Yeah! Pasti asyik!" Timpal Kris dan Chanyeol kompak, kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

"Eh... Ehehe... Pasti asyik..." Gumam Sehun lemah sambil meringis aneh.

.

.

.

 _ **"Kenapa kita harus duduk bertiga..?"**_

Memecah keheningan, Chanyeol bergumam dengan tampang melas. Pupus sudah harapannya bisa duduk berdua dengan Suho di pesawat saat tiba-tiba Suho lebih memilih duduk berdua dengan Kyungsoo di deret kursi sebelah kiri (deret sebelah kiri merupakan kursi-kursi untuk duduk berdua sementara deret kursi sebelah kanan merupakan kursi-kursi untuk duduk bertiga).

"Sempit!" Gerutu Sehun sebal sambil mendorong lengan kedua kakak laki-lakinya yang ada di samping kanan-kirinya. Sehun benar-benar sial hari ini. Sudah harus duduk bertiga, ia harus duduk di tengah-tengah pula gara-gara kalah cepat berebut tempat duduk dengan Kris dan Chanyeol di dekat jendela dan di pinggir koridor pesawat. Memalukan. Memalukan. Memalukan.

Kris lebih memilih untuk bersikap _no comment_ , tetapi dari wajahnya terlihat jelas bahwa cowok itu juga bete abis harus duduk bertiga dengan adik-adiknya. Belum lagi dengan kehebohan murid-murid perempuan Cheonsa High School yang berebut untuk duduk di deret depan dan belakang mereka hanya untuk bisa dekat-dekat dengan Wu Bersaudara. Membuat ketiga cowok itu pusing setengah mati!

Sementara itu, di seberang deret kursi Wu Bersaudara, Suho terlihat senang-senang saja duduk berdua dengan Kyungsoo sahabatnya.

.

.

.

"Wuaaaahh..." Suho terpana kagum begitu turun dari bus. Rombongan summer-camp Cheonsa High School sudah sampai di Jeju sekitar sejam yang lalu dan menaiki bus yang telah disewa untuk mencapai daerah pegunungan tempat dilaksanakannya summer-camp tahun ini. "Bagus banget tempatnya..." Gumam Suho masih terkagum-kagum sambil melemparkan pandangannya sejauh mungkin. Sejauh mata memandang, hamparan pohon-pohon rindang dan rerumputan hijau membentang luas di depannya, tidak lupa dengan bayangan gunung yang menjulang tinggi jauh di sana. Keren!

"Suho, ayo!" Ajak Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan mengikuti rombongan masuk lebih dalam ke dalam hutan.

"Ah, iya!" Seru Suho menanggapi ajakan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu meraih _traveling-bag_ -nya yang cukup berat kemudian sedikit bersusah-payah untuk membawa _traveling-bag_ itu di lengannya. "Ukh..."

Sret... Tiba-tiba beban di lengan Suho berubah menjadi ringan. Suho menoleh. Dilihatnya Kris mengambil alih _traveling-bag_ Suho dan menyampirkan _traveling-bag_ itu di lengannya. "Sini. Biar aku aja."

Suho tersenyum, kemudian menunduk malu-malu. "Hehehe... Ma-makasih, Kak Kris..."

Sementara itu beberapa meter di belakang Kris dan Suho, Chanyeol dan Sehun terlihat merengut gondok menyaksikan adegan mesra Kris dan Suho sekaligus adegan sok heroik Kris secara _live_.

"Duuuhhh... Masih jauh, yaaaa?" Lain lagi, sedikit lebih jauh beberapa meter di belakang Chanyeol dan Sehun, Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan beriringan dengan wajah lelah. Belum lagi dengan Baekhyun yang mengeluh berkepanjangan, membuat Luhan semakin bete.

"Duuuhh, jangan ngeluh terus, dong, Baek! Makin kerasa jauh, nih." Gerutu Luhan sambil bersusah-payah menarik koper pink-nya yang sebesar kulkas dua pintu menyusuri jalanan hutan yang sedikit menanjak dan penuh dengan bebatuan kecil. Demi langit dan bumi, Luhan nyeseeeeeeeeeeeeeel setengah mati memilih koper pink jumbonyaㅡyang biasa ia pakai untuk ke luar negeri!ㅡsebagai wadah penyimpanan barang-barangnya selama summer-camp. Ia juga merasa begitu bodoh, sudah tahu mau ikut acara summer-camp malah bawa-bawa koper. Tapi, yah... Mau gimana lagi. Mana mungkin ia nekat merengek pada Lee seonsaengnimㅡketua panitia summer-campㅡuntuk kembali ke Seoul, membeli ransel gunungㅡyang harus berwarna pinkㅡdi salah satu mall favoritnya, kemudian kembali lagi ke sini untuk melanjutkan summer-camp.

Baekhyun menyeringai, kemudian cekikikan. "Makan tuh koper jumbo." Ledeknya sadis seusai puas menertawai Luhan dengan koper jumbonya. Padahal sebelumnya ia sempat berniat untuk membawa koper besarnya yang persis seperti milik Luhan, tapi untunglah Baekhyun agak-agak pinter dikit, ia memilih untuk membawa traveling-bag besar berwarna pink dan emas milik mommy-nya saat Baekhyun mengingat bahwa summer-camp ini akan dilaksanakan di daerah pegunungan.

Luhan merutuk gondok. Baekhyun meredakan tawanya, kemudian berbisik kepada Luhan. "Ngomong-ngomong... Rencanamu... Gimana..?"

Luhan yang tadinya gondok mendadak berubah menjadi sumringah dan antusias. Senyum licik terukir di bibirnya, kemudian ia balas berbisik kepada Baekhyun. "Ehehehe. Jadi gini... Aku denger-denger nanti malem bakal ada jurit malam, jadiii... Pssst... Pssst... Pssst... Huahahaha! Gimana? Seru, kan?"

.

.

.

Sesampainya di areal perkemahan, para peserta summer-camp dikumpulkan di sebuah padang rumput besar. Setelah dihimbau oleh panitia, mereka mendapatkan jadwal kegiatan summer-camp dan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Satu kelompok berisi 4 orang dan akan menempati tenda yang sama. Dengan berdebar Suho mencari-cari namanya di daftar kelompok yang terlampir dengan jadwal kegiatan. "Wah, Kyungsoo! Kita satu kelompok!" Seru Suho senang saat ia menemukan namanya dan nama Kyungsoo di dalam daftar kelompok yang sama. Kelompok 12.

"Wah, iya!" Tanggap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum senang. "Dan... Ah, kita juga satu kelompok sama... Baekhyun dan Luhan..?"

"Baekhyun dan Luhan..?" Suho terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengamati dua nama terakhir di baris nama anggota kelompok 12. Benar juga. Baekhyun dan Luhan. Suho mengerjapkan kedua matanya canggung. Sejak awal masuk sekolah, Suho merasa bahwa Baekhyun dan Luhan tidak menyukainya sama sekali. Suho juga tidak pernah dekat dengan kedua cewek itu, berbicara juga sangat jarang meskipun mereka teman sekelas. Dari apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya, Baekhyun dan Luhan merupakan penggemar Wu Bersaudara yang paling fanatik dan mereka tak segan-segan memandang sinis cewek-cewek yang dekat dengan Wu Bersaudara maupun penggemar Wu Bersaudara yang lain. Suho memang tidak pernah mengetahuinya secara pasti, tapi Suho menerka-nerka bahwa Baekhyun dan Luhan lebih-sangat-amat membencinya yang bahkan berstatus sebagai adik perempuan Wu Bersaudara ini. Bayangkan saja, hanya sebatas penggemar saja mereka sudah tidak suka, apalagi Suho yang berstatus sebagai adik perempuan? Tapi Suho tidak pernah ambil pusing tentang masalah itu. Ia tidak pernah balas membenci Baekhyun dan Luhan yang tidak menyukainya dan sebisa mungkin tetap bersikap baik kepada mereka. Hanya saja... Suho tidak suka dengan ketidaknyamanannya menyesuaikan diri dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Itu, Suho! Di sana!" Suara Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Suho. Suho mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian ikut berlari mengikuti Kyungsoo yang sudah menghampiri salah satu tenda yang belum dibangunㅡyang ditandai dengan papan kayu bertuliskan 'Kelompok 12'. Baekhyun dan Luhan juga kelihatannya baru saja sampai di tenda itu.

"Hai, Baek! Hai, Luhan! Kita satu kelompok, ya?" Sapa Kyungsoo ramah, kemudian ia menurunkan barang bawaannya dan melihat-lihat sekeliling.

"Uhm, hai." Balas Luhan singkat dan canggung, sementara Baekhyun diam saja.

"Hai semua!" Sapa Suho yang baru saja sampai, kemudian mencoba tersenyum seramah mungkin. "Ayo, kita bangun tendanya bareng-bareng!" Serunya dengan semangat. Suho berharap, sejak acara summer camp ini, ia bisa menjadi sedikit lebih dekat dan akrab dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Errr... _Seriously_..?" Luhan melirik tenda yang masih berupa kain tak berbentuk itu dengan tidak yakin. "...Bagaimana bisa kita membangun tenda seperti ini?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas sebal, kemudian bergumam nyinyir. "Summer-camp macam apa, nih? Masa cewek-cewek kayak kita disuruh bangun tenda sendiri!" Lalu ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan. "Males, ah. Aku nggak bisa."

"Aku juga!" Keluh Luhan sambil mengikuti Baekhyun duduk di rerumputan. "Ah, aku tau. Kalian berdua minta bantuan ke cowok-cowok aja, sana. Aku sama Baekhyun tunggu di sini. Gimana?"

"Um..." Kyungsoo mulai terlihat terganggu dengan sikap Baekhyun dan Luhan yang seenaknya sendiri itu.

Suho merasa tidak enak. "Em... Te-Teman-teman..."

.

 _ **"Butuh bantuan, Suho?"**_

.

Suho, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan serempak menoleh ke asal suara itu.

"K-K-K..." Luhan terbata.

"..." Baekhyun melongo dengan wajah mupeng.

"Wah, wah..." Kyungsoo nyengir kuda.

"Kak Kris..?" Hanya Suho yang bersikap normal; menyebut nama pemilik suara itu. Dilihatnya Kris yang terlihat... Uhm, _seksi_ , dengan kaus putih yang bagian lengannya sedikit digulung dan keringat membasahi leher, pelipis dan lengan kekarnya.

Kris berjalan menghampiri tenda kelompok 12 dan mulai membentangkan tenda tersebut. "Kalau butuh bantuan, bilang aja. Kakakmu ini siap membantu." Kris terkekeh, kemudian ia kembali membayangkan betapa heroiknya aksinya barusan.

" _ **Ralat. Kakak-kakakmu**_." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara cowok lain membuat Suho, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan menoleh ke asal suara itu.

"Kak Chanyeol?" Gumam Suho lagi, menyebut nama pemilik suara itu.

"Kak Chanyeol..?" Bisik Baekhyun pelan, yang langsung disusul dengan sikutan maut Luhan yang menyuruhnya diam.

"Ngapain kau di sini?!" Desis Kris sambil melotot kaget melihat Chanyeol yang langsung ikut turun tangan membangun tenda kelompok 12.

"Loh?" Chanyeol tertawa renyah sok asyik. "Bukankah membantu para peserta summer-camp mendirikan tenda merupakan tugas panitia?"

"Tapi kan aku sudah ada di sini duluan." Desis Kris lagi masih sambil melotot, kemudian ia buru-buru tersenyumㅡatau lebih tepatnya meringis saat pandangannya beradu dengan Suho.

 _ **"Suho? Udah selesai bikin tendanya?"**_ Suara cowok lagi?! Suho, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan menoleh ke asal suara itu sekali lagi.

"Sehunnie?" Sekali lagi, Suho menyebut nama pemilik suara itu.

"Sehunnie!" Jerit Luhan tertahan, kemudian ia buru-buru menutup mulutnya yang laknat itu setelah Baekhyun memelototinya menyuruhnya diam.

"Ini lagi! Ngapain kau di sini?!" Kris sedang sensitif rupanya. Masih sebal gara-gara Chanyeol ikut campur aksi heroiknya membantu kelompok Suho untuk membangun tenda, masih datang lagi adiknya yang satu lagi.

"Bantu Suho bikin tenda." Jawab Sehun cuek sambil ikut bagian. "Membangun tiga orang lebih cepat daripada sendirian, kan?"

Suho tersenyum memandangi kakak-kakaknya itu. Meskipun sedikit memalukan, jauh dalam hati Suho mengerti bahwa kakak-kakaknya itu sangat menyayanginya.

Sementara Baekhyun dan Luhan melongo memandangi Wu Bersuadara pujaan mereka itu.

.

.

.

Siang berganti senja, senja berganti malam. Kegiatan summer-camp hari pertama berjalan dengan lancar, meskipun ada sedikit gangguan dan kendala seperti ketidaknyamanan para murid perempuan mengikuti kegiatan, ataupun adanya beberapa murid yang terluka dan jatuh sakit. Syukurlah, Suho dan kelompoknya bisa mengikuti kegiatan summer-camp hari ini dengan lancar. Sedikit-banyak Suho mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan sepanjang kegiatan, meskipun terkadang ia sedikit terabaikan... Tapi tak apa! Suho akan mencoba lagi mengakrabkan diri dengan dua teman sekelasnya itu. ^^

Seusai makan malam, acara berlanjut dengan pemberian materi bertema kepemimpinan. Pembicaranya merupakan Jung seonsaengnim, guru konseling Cheonsa High School. Semua murid wajib merangkum dan mencatat hal-hal penting yang dibicarakan Jung seonsaengnim sepanjang kegiatan materi, karena pada akhir acara summer-camp nanti semua murid wajib mengumpulkan buku catatan yang berisi rangkuman materi-materi yang diberikan selama 3 hari.

"...Nah, maka dari itu, jangan pernah lupa untuk menanamkan semangat kepemimpinan dalam diri kita, ya, Anak-Anak! Semangat!" Seru Jung seonsaengnim sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya, kemudian menutup materi. "Kalau begitu, sekian dari saya. Selamat malam."

Lee seonsaengnim, selaku ketua panitia, maju ke depan dan mengambil alih _mic_ yang digunakan Jung seonsaengim. "Baik, terimakasih banyak Jung seonsaengnim. Nah, anak-anak, setelah kegiatan materi ini, kalian dihimbau untuk segera tidur." Terdengar sorakan kecewa dari para murid. Yah, tentu saja. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 20.45, masih terlalu cepat untuk waktu tidur. "...Karena, sekitar pukul setengah 1 dini hari nanti, kalian akan melaksanakan jurit malam!"

Kalimat terakhir Lee seonsaengnim membuat para murid kembali bersorak, kali ini bersorak gembira. Jurit malam?! Wah, pasti menyenangkan sekaligus mendebarkan! Suho tersenyum antusias mendengar pemberitahuan itu. "Pasti seru banget!" Bisiknya kepada Kyungsoo di sebelahnya.

"Iya!" Tanggap Kyungsoo tak kalah antusias, kemudian ia menggamit lengan Suho. "Semoga kita satu kelompok, ya? Kalau jurit malam, kan, kelompoknya dua orang-dua orang..."

"Perhatian, anak-anak!" Lee seonsaengnim mengangkat satu tangannya, mencoba mendiamkan para murid yang mulai ribut. "Untuk regu jurit malam, saya akan membagi kalian semua menjadi dua orang dalam satu regu!"

"Tuh, kan." Bisik Kyungsoo kepada Suho sambil tersenyum senang karena tebakannya benar. "Duuhh, semoga bebas, deh, milih kelompoknya..."

"Semua murid diharap maju ke depan untuk mengambil lotre! Murid perempuan di sebelah kiri, murid laki-laki di sebelah kanan! Apabila dari murid perempuan dan murid laki-laki ada yang mengambil nomor yang sama, maka itu artinya kalian akan menjadi satu regu dalam mengikuti jurit malam!" Lee seonsaengnim segera menghimbau para murid untuk berbaris mengantre mengambil nomor lotre.

"Yaahh..." Suho dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas kecewa karena harapan mereka bisa berada dalam regu yang sama pupus sudah. Ternyata regunya berupa laki-laki berpasangan dengan perempuan. Dalam hati Suho sedikit berdebar. Ada kemungkinan dia bisa berpasangan dengan... Sehun, bukan..? Ah, astagaaa... Suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba punya pikiran seperti ituuu?

"IIIIHHHHH!" Luhan menjerit antusias. Ada kemungkinan dia bisa berpasangan dengan Sehun! Sementara Baekhyun menghela nafas sebal karena mana mungkin dia bisa berpasangan dengan Chanyeol yang notabene merupakan salah satu panitia, bukan peserta summer-camp.

"Seneng banget kayak lagi ijab kabul." Sindir Baekhyun nyinyir. "Rencana kita gagal, tau, gak." Lanjutnya sambil menopang dagu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Gagal apanya?" Luhan menoleh cuek. "Kan masih ada _plan B_!"

" _Plan B_ apaan?" Tanya Baekhyun malas-malasan.

"Iiihhh! Dasar pelupa!" Luhan langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Baekhyun, lalu berbisik-bisik. "Kan nantiii... Psstt... Pssstt... Pssstt..."

"Ya ampun!" Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya. "Iya juga, ya... Bego banget, bisa-bisanya aku lupa." Kemudian ia cengengesan.

Tiba saatnya bagi Suho untuk mengambil nomor lotre. Dengan berdebar, ia mengguncangkan toples kaca yang berisi gulungan kertas nomor-nomor lotre itu dan salah satu gulungan kertas nomor lotre keluar dari sana. Suho membuka gulungan nomor lotre itu. "Wah, nomor 13..." Gumamnya.

"Dapat nomor berapa, Kyung?" Tanya Suho pada Kyungsoo yang baru saja mendapatkan nomor lotrenya.

"Nomor 19..." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan kertasnya. "Kamu? Wah, 13, ya?"

"He-eh." Suho mengangguk, kemudian ia melihat Sehun yang baru saja mengambil nomor lotre dan ia refleks melambaikan tangannya memanggil cowok itu. "Sehunnieeeee!"

Sehun menoleh, kemudian ia tersenyum melihat Suho dan menghampiri adiknya. "Dapat nomor berapa?"

"12." Jawab Sehun sambil menunjukkan kertasnya. "Kamu?" Tanya Sehun balik, sambil sedikit berharap bahwa Suho mendapatkan nomor yang sama dengannya.

"Wah, sayang banget! Nomor kita deket banget, lagi." Suho menunjukkan kertas lotrenya yang bertuliskan angka 13. "Aku dapet 13."

"Ah, iya. Sayang banget." Keluh Sehun kecewa sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Kalian pada dapat nomor berapa?" Tanya Suho mencoba berbasa-basi kepada Baekhyun dan Luhan saat mereka sudah bersiap tidur di tenda. Kyungsoo sudah tidur pulas sejak tadi setelah berganti pakaian. Tinggal Suho, Baekhyun dan Luhan saja yang masih terjaga di tenda kelompok 12.

"Nomor 6." Jawab Baekhyun malas-malasan sambil mengoleskan _body-lotion_ di kedua kaki mulusnya. "Angka setan. Hiiiiy." Lanjutnya, nggak penting. =_=

"Aku dapat nomor 12." Kali ini Luhan yang menyahut dengan suara tidak jelas karena ia sibuk mengunyah snack rendah lemak yang ( _katanya_ ) biasa ia konsumsi setiap malam. "Kira-kira siapa, ya, cowok yang satu regu sama aku?"

"12?" Gumam Suho. "Kalau nomor 12... Kamu pasangan sama Sehun, deh, Lu."

"HAH?!" Luhan menganga terkejut, tak peduli dengan beberapa keping snack yang belum terkunyah di dalam mulutnya. Luhan buru-buru mengunyah dan menelan snacknya. "SERIUS?! WUAAAAㅡADAWWW!" Luhan menjerit heboh sekaligus kesakitan saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun mencubit pahanya dengan keras. "Sakit, bego!" Umpat Luhan sebal sambil balas mencubiti lengan Baekhyun.

"Norak." Tanggap Baekhyun sambil kembali mengoleskan _body-lotion_ -nya.

"Ya ampuuun... Ya ampuuunn..." Luhan masih dapat merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu meledak di dalam perutnya. "Serius, Ho?!"

Suho tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. "Iya. Tadi aku nanya Sehun, dia dapet nomor lotre berapa. Eh, ternyata 12."

"Wuaaahhh..." Luhan masih berseru heboh. Sementara Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

Anak ini masih ingat dengan rencana mereka menjebak Suho, nggak, sih?

.

.

.

00.28...

00.29...

00.30...

 _NGIIIIIIIIIIIIING_!

Tepat pukul setengah 1 malam, panitia menyalakan sebuah bel berfrekuensi tinggi untuk membangunkan para peserta summer-camp.

"AH!" Suho terbangun dari tidurnya dengan sedikit tersentak karena kaget. Suho menghela nafas, kemudian mengusap-usap wajahnya mencoba menghilangkan kantuk. Lalu mulai membangunkan teman-temannya. "Kyungsoo... Baekhyun... Luhan... Ayo banguuunn..." Ucap Suho sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh teman-teman satu tendanya itu.

"Uuuhh..." Baekhyun bergumam tidak nyaman, kemudian malah semakin merapatkan selimut pink-nya melingkupi tubuhnya. Kyungsoo bangun, ia terduduk sambil menguap lebar. Sementara Luhan bangun dengan semangat dan wajah berbinar. "Ayo kita jurit malaaaaaam!" Serunya (terlalu) bersemangat.

Sesampainya di areal start kegiatan jurit malam, semua peserta pun dihimbau untuk segera mencari pasangan regu jurit malamnya masing-masing sesuai dengan nomor lotre yang telah diambil.

Dengan senang hati Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi base-camp panitia dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Uhm, hai!" Sapa Luhan (terlalu) ramah. "Uummm... Dapat nomor 12, yaa? Sama, dong! Aku juga nomor 12. Hehehe. Masih ingat aku, kan? Aku Luhan! Teman sekelas Suho, aku juga anggota kelompok 12, kelompoknya Suho. Hehehe."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk kecil menanggapi rentetan Luhan masih dengan wajah mengantuk. "Keren." Tanggapnya, nggak nyambung.

Tapi sepertinya Luhan senang-senang saja ditanggapi oleh cowok pujaannya itu. "Hehehehe..."

"Cengengesan mulu!" Hardik Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung menggeret Luhan berjalan bersamanya.

"Eh... Eeehh, kita mau kemanaaa?" Repet Luhan panik saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun 'menculik'nya dari Sehun.

"Ke Kutub Utara! Nyariin Santa Claus terus rampok, deh, rusa-rusa terbangnya." Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. "Ya ke Minho, lah! Dia yang bakal jadi pasangan regu jurit malamnya Suho." Baekhyun menoleh kesana-kemari, kemudian tersenyum puas menangkap Minho yang sedang berdiri sendirian di depan toilet. " _Gotcha_." Gumamnya kemudian mereka segera menghampiri cowok itu.

"Suho mana?" Tembak Baekhyun langsung kepada Minho.

"Ke toilet." Jawab Minho, sedikit bingung karena tiba-tiba Baekhyun dan Luhan menghampirinya dan bertanya seperti itu. "Kenapa?"

"Jadi gini..." Luhan mengeluarkan jurus senyum andalannya, berharap-harap cemas bahwa Minho mau menerima ajakannya bekerjasama dalam rencana penjebakannya. "Mau bantuin kita, nggak?"

"Apaan?" Minho menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi gini..." Luhan berjinjit, menyadari bahwa tinggi tubuhnya cukup pas-pasan kalau ia mau berbisik kepada Minho yang tingginya di atas rata-rata itu. "Kamu kan nanti pasangan sama Suho... Teruuuss... Pssstt... Psssttt... Pssstt..."

Minho yang sedari tadi memasang wajah serius dan penasarannya berubah menjadi aneh saat Luhan mengakhiri bisikannya. "Ma-maksud kalian..? Masa aku harus kayak gitu ke Suㅡ"

"Ssshttt!" _Plek_! Baekhyun buru-buru membekap mulut Minho. "Jangan kenceng-kenceng, doooong! Entar kalau ada yang denger gimana?!" Desis Baekhyun sambil menatap Minho dengan tatapan horor. "Emang apa susahnya, sih, ninggalin dia di dalem hutan? Bilang aja kalian tersesat, terus waktu lagi jalan, eh tiba-tiba kalian kepisah. Terus, kamu belagak nyariin dia sambil jalan terus ke garis finish. Mantep, deh, kamu nggak bakal keliatan bersalah! Begitu kamu udah ninggalin Suho di hutan, sisanya serahin aja ke kita." Baekhyun mengerling kepada Luhan.

Minho geleng-geleng kepala, tidak habis pikir. "Gila. Gila. Kalian berdua mikir apa, sih? Brutal banget! Suho punya salah apa sama kalian? Inget, ya, ngejahatin orang itu dosa! Sama kayak berzina, berjudi, berㅡYA AMPUN!" Ceramahan Minho langsung berhenti saat cowok itu melotot melihat Luhan menyodorkan selembar tiket konser AKB48 yang akan digelar di Seoul pada hari Sabtu minggu depan.

"Eits..." Luhan menyeringai sambil menjauhkan tiket itu dari Minho, kemudian mengerling balik kepada Baekhyun lalu tersenyum puas. Ternyata informasi bahwa Minho itu penggemar gila AKB48 benar-benar akurat! Tidak sia-sia Baekhyun stalking akun-akun media sosial Minho di internet yang isinya tentang AKB48 semua. Dan tidak sia-sia pula hasil kerja keras Luhan merengek kepada ayahnya yang mempunyai relasi dengan venue konser AKB48 itu untuk memberikan selembar tiket konser idol grup dari Jepang itu. Tak disangka tak diduga, ternyata letak kelemahan cowok jenius yang jago olahraga itu adalah tiket konser AKB48!

"Kalau kamu mau ini jadi milikmu..." Luhan menatap nakal tiket itu dan wajah pasrah Minho bergantian. "...Kamu harus mau bantuin kita."

Minho sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan imej-nya di depan dua gadis teman seangkatannya ini. Cowok tinggi itu langsung mengangguk mantap dengan wajah bersungguh-sungguh. "Cuma tinggal ninggalin Suho di hutan, lari ke garis finish, terus bikin alibi kalau tadi kita berdua baru aja tersesat dan waktu lagi jalan tiba-tiba kami kepisah, gitu, kan?"

Baekhyun dan Luhan cekikikan geli kemudian ber- _high-five_ -ria. Rencana mereka berhasil total! Minho mau diajak bekerjasama. "Bagus, deh." Ucap Luhan puas. "Nih, tiketnya. Jangan lupa, lho. Awas kalau sampe kamu lupa atau nggak tega ngelakuin itu. Aku bocorin ke Sulli kalau kamu fanatik berat sama cewek-cewek AKB48 yang seksi-seksi itu."

Minho melotot. "Jangan, dong..." Gumamnya lemas. Apa jadinya kalau sampai pacarnya itu tahu kalau Minho punya kebiasaan 'tidak biasa' mengidolakan idol grup dari Jepang itu? "Deal!" Seru Minho semangat sambil menerima tiket itu.

.

.

.

"Minho?" Suho menepuk bahu Minho yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya itu. "Nungguin lama, ya? Maaf, yaa..."

"Ah, enggak kok." Minho tersenyum-senyum girang menatap Suho. "Nggak papa. Santai aja, Ho. Santai aja."

Suho tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan Minho yang terlihat begitu bersemangat itu. "Hehehe. Ya udah, nungguin di deket start aja, yuk? Mungkin habis ini regu kita diberangkatin."

"Ah, iya." Minho menyetujui ajakan Suho kemudian mengikuti gadis itu menuju ke areal start.

Diikuti oleh pandangan sinis Kris dan Chanyeolㅡyang sedang duduk-duduk di base-camp sambil meneguk kopiㅡke arah Suho dan Minho yang sedang berjalan beriringan.

Selagi berjalan sedikit di belakang Suho, Minho diam sejenak memandangi gadis itu. Berpikir sekali lagi akan perjanjiannya dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun barusan. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, kan, kalau ia melakukan apa yang sudah disepakatinya dengan dua gadis itu? Minho hanya harus meninggalkan Suho di tengah perjalanan, berjalan ke garis finish sendirian, kemudian memasang wajah panik di depan panitiaㅡyang pastinya bertanya-tanya kenapa ia tidak kembali ke garis finish dengan pasangannyaㅡbahwa ia dan Suho terpisah di tengah perjalanan. Kalau sudah begitu, pasti panitia akan segera mencari Suho di dalam hutan dan Minho tidak akan dilibatkan dalam masalah karena ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Ah, tapi... Minho tidak mengerti juga apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh Baekhyun dan Luhan untuk Suho. Uuuh, entahlah. Apapun itu, Minho berharap bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kepada Suho, Baekhyun ataupun Luhan. Juga pada dirinya.

"Regu 12!" Seru salah seorang panitia yang berdiri di depan areal start, memanggil regu yang akan diberangkatkan selanjutnya.

Sehunㅡyang masih setia memasang wajah datar menahan kantuknyaㅡberjalan beriringan dengan Luhanㅡyang selalu setia memasang wajah berbinar-binarnyaㅡmenuju garis start.

"Regu 12?" Tanya panitia itu kemudian membaca nama di _ID card_ summer-camp mereka masing-masing. "Sehun Wu... Dan... Luhan..." Gumamnya sembari mengetik nama mereka di sebuah tablet di tangannya. Panitia itu merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tas besar yang ada di dekat kakinya, kemudian mengeluarkan dua buah senter dan sebuah kantung plastik. Panitia itu mulai menjelaskan peraturan dan ketentuan jurit malam yang harus dipatuhi dan dilakukan. Harus berjalan mengikuti rute, harus tertib, tidak melamun sepanjang jalan, tidak boleh terlalu sering bercanda, dan wajib mengumpulkan 10 benda berkilauan yang mereka temukan sepanjang jalan. Jumlahnya harus pas 10 buah, tidak boleh lebih dan tidak boleh kurang. Dan yang lebih menantang, panitia tidak memberitahukan dengan jelas apa yang dimaksud dengan benda berkilauan tersebut.

"Sehunnie! Luhan!" Seru Suho sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar. "Hati-hati, yaaa!"

Luhan tersenyum sekenanya menanggapi wejangan Suho, sementara Sehun terpaku sejenak menatap adik perempuannya itu.

Kemudian tersenyum lebar dan membalas lambaian tangan Suho.

"Emmm... Sehun-a..?" Suara Luhan memecah keheningan yang tercipta selagi mereka berjalan beriringan menjauhi garis start dan semakin masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Apa?" Sahut Sehun singkat menanggapi panggilan Luhan. Cowok itu sibuk menggerak-gerakkan senternya untuk menerangi jalanan setapak hutan yang benar-benar gelap malam itu.

"Enggg..." Luhan bergumam canggung. Pasalnya, semenjak berjalan menjauhi garis start sedari tadi, tiba-tiba saja bulu kuduknya merinding seluruhnya. Ternyata hutan pegunungan benar-benar gelap dan dingin sekali di malam hari. Mana Luhan cuma pakai selembar sweter. Belum lagi sejak tadi angin malam berhembus kencang dan dedaunan yang saling menggesek menimbulkan suara-suara aneh, membuat suasana semakin... _Mistis_.

 _Sret_... Sehun sedikit menoleh tidak nyaman saat tiba-tiba saja lengannya digelayuti oleh Luhan.

"A-aku... Aku takuuutt..." Gumam Luhan gemetar sambil semakin erat menggelayuti lengan Sehun. "Eng-enggak papa, kan... A-aku pegangin kamu..?"

Sehun menghela nafas, kemudian mengangkat bahu dan kembali berjalan. "Terserah."

Kalau saja tidak sedang ketakutan setengah mati, mungkin Luhan tengah berbunga-bunga-ria bisa memeluk lengan cowok pujaannya ini.

 _Sraakkkk_! "GRAAAWWW!"

"GYAAAAAAAH!" Luhan menjerit tanpa ampun lalu ambruk memeluk Sehun saat ia merasakan suatu makhluk di belakangnya bergerak cepat dan mengagetkan. "I-i-i-itu... Itu apaaaa?!"

"Ya ampun. Cuma kucing." Gumam Sehun datar sambil melirik dan mengarahkan senternya ke arah kucing yang lewat di belakangnya barusan. Seekor kucing berbulu hitam pekat dan bermata... Biru? Ah, benar juga, mata kucing itu benar-benar berwarna biru. Terlihat asing juga seekor kucing berwarna hitam pekat dan mata biru.

Kedua mata Luhan membulat horor.

" _ **Ke-ke-ke... KENAPA ADA KUCING DI DALAM HUTAN PEGUNUNGAAAAAAAAN**_?!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menoleh kesana-kemari, kemudian berjalan cepat masuk ke dalam hutan dengan bantuan _flash_ dari ponselnya untuk dijadikan senter. Ia sudah menyelesaikan jurit malamnya dan sekarang adalah saatnya menjalankan rencana menjebak Suho.

Selagi berjalan, Baekhyun mengecek ponselnya dan menggerutu sebal karena tidak juga mendapat instruksi dari Luhan. "Pasti dia lagi kesenengan bisa jalan berdua sama cowok pujaan." Keluhnya. Ia berjalan semakin cepat masuk ke dalam hutan yang lebih dalam. Baekhyun memperkirakan bahwa Suho dan Minho baru saja memulai jurit malamnya, dan itu artinya Baekhyun datang tepat waktu.

Sayangnya, ingatkan Baekhyun untuk tidak memakai _sneakers_ ber-sol tebal saat sedang berjalan cepat di dalam hutan yang sangat gelap.

Tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangannya saat ia hendak jalan menanjak di jalan setapak hutan tersebut.

Baekhyun terjatuh seketika, kemudian berguling-guling ke arah sampingㅡdi mana jalanan hutannya lebih berliku dan medannya lebih menurun. Tubuh mungilnya yang tak kuat menahan gravitasi terguling dengan cepat dan membentur segala macam material hutan di medan curam yang menurun itu.

"AAAAAAAH!"

.

.

.

"Dingin banget, ya." Gumam Suho membuka pembicaraan selagi berjalan beriringan dengan Minho memulai perjalanan jurit malam mereka. Tentunya sambil tetap fokus melihat sekeliling untuk menemukan benda berkilauan yang dimaksud oleh panitia.

"He-eh..." Minho menanggapi sambil merapatkan jaketnya. Benar juga. Malam ini anginnya berhembus cukup kencang.

"Ah, ketemu!" Sorak Suho tiba-tiba, kemudian gadis itu merunduk dan memungut sebuah batu kecil yang berkilauan di atas dedaunan yang berguguran di bawah sana. "Pasti ini, kan, benda berkilauan yang dimaksud panitia?"

"Mungkin..." Minho diam sejenak mengarahkan senternya untuk melihat batu kecil yang dipungut Suho itu. "Bagus, deh."

Suho menyimpan batu itu di dalam kantung plastik regunya dengan senang. "Tinggal 9 buah lagi yang harus dicari..." Suho celingukan, menyinari sekitar jalan hutan untuk mencari-cari benda berkilauan lainnya.

Minho melirik ke arah Suho yang berada beberapa meter di belakangnya.

 _ **Ini saatnya.**_

"Eng..?" Tiba-tiba Suho merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal. Ia tidak mendengar suara Minho ataupun suara langkah kaki cowok itu lagi. Suho buru-buru mengarahkan senternya ke depan. "Minho..?"

 _Tidak ada._

 _Cowok itu sudah tidak ada di depannya._

.

.

.

 _ **to be continued...**_

.

-_- kuakui bahwa chapter ini benar22 nista :' buat para Minho biased, tolong jangan pada menggila gak terima kalau di sini aku bikin Minho nya jadi nista abis T^T jadi fanboy akb48 pula... Wkwkwkwk X'DDD actually... Aku juga Minho biased kok :'v

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Suho? Pada Baekhyun? Apa yang akan dilakukan Wu Bersaudara? Kepada siapakah Suho akan jatuh cinta? Temukan kebenarannya pada chapter 7 yang akan datang! XD

See you in the next chapter! ^^

Review, pls? ^^


	7. Chapter 7

peblish

presents

an exo fanfict

.

The Gorgeous Wu Brothers!

.

cast :

\- suho!girl

\- kris

\- chanyeol

\- sehun

\- other cast

.

plot of this story belongs to Shiraishi Yuki with his/her (sorry, ane gatau gendernya apa T^T hiks hiks) awesome manga, 'My Handsome Brothers' ^^

.

happy reading, and dont forget to leave review! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho berjalan perlahan sambil mengarahkan senternya menyinari jalanan setapak hutan itu. Sesekali gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya, kemudian mulai berjalan lagi. Udara dingin yang cukup menusuk malam itu membuat pernafasannya sedikit terganggu.

Suho mendesah pelan. Ia sudah berjalan sekitar 15 menit tak tentu arah dan ia tidak juga menemukan tanda-tanda rute perjalanan jurit malam sepanjang jalan yang ia lalui ataupun berpapasan dengan peserta jurit malam yang lain. Dalam hati Suho merasa ngeri juga... Apakah ia benar-benar tersesat?

Suho menengadah, kemudian menghela nafas. "Tidak, Suho. Tidak. Kau tidak boleh menyerah dan membiarkan dirimu sendiri mati konyol di hutan ini." Bisiknya kepada dirinya sendiri. "Kau bisa menemukan garis finish-nya. Fighting, fighting, fighting!" Suho mengepalkan tangan kanannya kemudian gadis itu tersenyum dan berjalan mantap sesuai insting dan semangatnya yang mulai tumbuh.

.

" _ **Ukh... To...long...**_ "

.

 _Srak_. Suho terpaku di tempatnya mendengar suara lirih yang meminta pertolongan itu. Suho mengerjapkan kedua matanya, kemudian memasang telinganya baik-baik untuk mendengar suara itu lagi.

"Ukh... _Damn it_... Uuhh..."

Suho terdiam menatap sebuah jalanan menurun di arah samping jalanan yang dilaluinya. Suara lirih itu terdengar rendah dan samar. Sepertinya berasal dari bawah sana. Sedikit ragu, Suho menyenteri jalanan menurun itu sebelum akhirnya ia bertekad untuk menuruni jalanan menurun yang cukup curam itu dengan hati-hati. Suara lirih yang meminta pertolongan itu tidak terdengar main-main dan Suho harus segera menolongnya sebelum terlambat.

"Haloooo?" Suho mengarahkan senternya ke sekeliling. "Apa ada oraaang..?"

"BAEKHYUN?!" Pekik Suho kaget saat ia menemukan Baekhyun sedang terduduk memegangi kakinya dengan wajah kesakitan. "Ka-kamu... Kamu kenapa?!" Dengan cepat Suho segera menghampiri Baekhyun, berlutut di samping gadis itu dan mengarahkan senternya untuk menyinari gadis itu. Suho menutup mulutnya shock saat ia mendapati pergelangan kaki Baekhyun membiru. Bibir dan wajahnya pucat, ada luka-luka goresan kecil di sekitar tulang keringnya, pakaiannya robek di bagian lengan, pundak, bahkan lutut. Suho meringis ngeri, apakah Baekhyun baru saja jatuh terguling-guling dari atas sana sampai ke bawah sini..?

"..." Baekhyun tak mampu berkata apa-apa saat ia melihat Suho. Lidahnya kelu, seluruh syarafnya seakan mati rasa karena ia sudah terlalu lama menahan rasa sakit di pergelangan kaki kanannya. Tubuhnya juga menggigil karena udara dan angin malam yang berhembus kencang menusuk seluruh bagian kulitnya. Dengan susah-payah gadis itu mencoba memegangi lengan Suho dan berkata-kata. "...Uuukkhhh..."

"Bertahan, ya, Baek..." Suho mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun. Gadis itu merogoh saku celana yang dikenakannya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan kemudian menoleh kesana-kemari. Mencoba mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa membantunya memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada Baekhyun. Ah! Kedua mata Suho berbinar saat ia melihat sebuah potongan kaca yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berlutut. Suho membersihkan kaki Baekhyun yang terlebih dahulu dengan saputangan itu. Lalu melebarkan saputangannya, kemudian mencoba 'menggunting' saputangan itu dengan bagian tajam dari potongan kaca yang ditemukannya itu. Suho merentangkan saputangan yang sudah berbentuk seperti perban panjang itu, kemudian mulai membalut kaki Baekhyun. "...Balut dua kali di pergelangan kaki... Dari bawah ke atas, lalu kembali ke pergelangan kaki... Kencangkan sedikit, lalu ulangi lagi..." Gumam Suho mengulang kembali perkataan pembina klub PMR-nya semasa SMP sambil membalut kaki Baekhyun dengan penuh konsentrasi.

Sementara Baekhyun terpaku di tempatnya memandangi Suho yang sibuk berceloteh sambil terus membalut kakinya.

"...Nah, terus... Ikat yang kencang, selesai, deh!" Seru Suho kemudian tersenyum puas melihat hasil pekerjaannya. "Ah! Kita harus cepet-cepet keluar dari sini, biar kakimu cepet ditangani sama panitia! Yuk! Bisa jalan?" Suho berdiri terlebih dahulu, kemudian ia memegangi kedua tangan Baekhyun dan mencoba membantu gadis itu berdiri. "Bisa berdiri..?"

"Ah..." Baekhyun meringis kesakitan saat telapak kakinya yang sudah diperban itu menyentuh permukaan tanah. Lalu menggeleng lemah. "Ukh... Gi-gimana, nih..."

 _Sret_... Baekhyun terkesiap saat tiba-tiba Suho memapahnya.

"Kalau gini bisa, dong?" Tanya Suho seraya tak henti-hentinya tersenyum ramah menenangkan Baekhyun. "Nggak papa, kan? Kita jalan pelan-pelan aja, yang penting kakimu bisa cepet diobati!"

"Tapi..." Baekhyun menunjuk sesuatu yang ada di depan mereka. "...Itu..?"

"Heh..?" Suho mengikuti arah telunjuk Baekhyun, kemudian lemas seketika.

Ia lupa akan jalanan menanjak yang curam di depannya itu.

.

.

.

"SUHO?!" ㅡKyungsoo.

"HILANG?!"ㅡChanyeol.

"DI TENGAH PERJALANAN SAAT SEDANG JURIT MALAM?!"ㅡSehun.

 _BUAGH_! "Ukh!" Minho terjerembab ke belakang saat Kris tiba-tiba menghajarnya dengan telak.

"BODOH! Punya nyali sebesar apa kau nekat kembali ke sini tanpa Suho?!" Bentak Kris dengan kedua mata berkilat-kilat marah sambil mencengkram kerah jaket Minho. "Dan sekarang kau meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam sana?! SENDIRIAN?! DI DALAM SANAAAA?!"

"Ma-maaf, sunbaenim..." Lirih Minho, gemetar. Suara gemetar, tubuh gemetar, kaki gemetar. Kris benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan saat ini. Uh, uh, uh! Minho benar-benar tolol. Kenapa dia bisa lupa kalau menyetujui ajakan Baekhyun dan Luhan untuk mencelakai Suho itu artinya sama saja cari masalah dengan Wu Bersaudara yang paling diagungkan di Cheonsa High School ituuuuu? Uh, kalau saja Minho ingat bahwa Suho itu adik kesayangan Wu Bersaudaraaa... Ia lebih memilih menangis tersedu-sedu di balik selimut di dalam kamarnya karena tak bisa menonton idol grup favoritnya daripada tewas babak-belur digilir untuk dihajar kakak-kakak Suho!

"Hyung!" Sehun mencoba menahan Kris yang hendak menghajar Minho sekali lagi. "Tenanglah! Menghajar anak ini tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa." Ujar Sehun sambil melirik judes ke arah Minho yang terlihat tidak lagi memiliki semangat hidup setelah mencari gara-gara dengan Wu Bersaudara.

Kris menyentakkan cekalan Sehun di lengannya, kemudian mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar dan mencoba menenangkan diri. "Semuanya diam di tempat dan jangan coba-coba meninggalkan area garis finish!" Perintah Kris kepada para peserta summer-camp yang terlihat resah itu lalu ia menarik Chanyeol pergi bersamanya. "Kau. Ikut aku mencari Suho!"

Chanyeol mengangguk menyanggupi.

"Tunggu! Aku juga mau ikut!" Seru Sehun tiba-tiba kemudian menyusul kedua kakaknya.

Kris menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh garang kepada Sehun. "Kau pikir aku sedang main-main?! Kembali kepada pasangan jurit malammu dan tunggu di area finish dengan peserta lainnya sampai aku dan Chanyeol kembali bersama Suho!"

"Kris hyung pikir aku juga main-main?!" Balas Sehun sambil mendongak menatap Kris tak kalah garang. "Suho hilang di dalam sana sendirian dan aku tidak mungkin diam berpangku tangan di sini tanpa melakukan apa-apa! Suho juga adikku, apa salahnya kalau aku juga mengkhawatirkan keadaannya?!"

"Sudah, diam!" Chanyeol mencoba menengahi perdebatan sengit antara kakak dan adiknya itu. "Baiklah, baiklah, kita bertiga akan pergi mencari Suho bersama-sama! Jangan berpencar dan jangan sampai ada yang hilang lagi di antara kita bertiga!"

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Suho dengan Baekhyun berada. Meringkuk di bawah pohon besar berdaun rimbun, di tengah kegelapan malam dan kesunyian hutan, dihantui oleh keresahan dan berselimut hawa dingin yang tiada tara.

"Baek..?" Sekali lagi, Suho menoleh ke arah Baekhyun untuk sekadar memeriksa keadaan gadis itu. "Nggak pa-pa..?"

Baekhyun meringis, kemudian menggeleng. Butiran air mengalir dari kedua matanya, entah untuk yang keberapa kali. "Aku... Hiks... Capek... Aku... Hhh... Mau pulang..." Isaknya lirih. "Badanku... Sakit semua... Huhuhu..."

Suho menatap Baekhyun dengan iba, kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Baekhyun lalu merangkul gadis itu dengan hangat. "Yang kuat, ya, Baek..." Bisik Suho lembut. "Aku yakin, kok, pasti salah satu panitia ada yang sadar kalau kita nggak balik-balik, terus langsung nyari dan nemuin kita di sini. Kamu yakin juga, kan?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Gadis itu masih sesenggukan menahan sakit dan terlalu lelah untuk berbicara.

Kali ini Suho meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. Mencoba menularkan semangatnya kepada gadis yang terluka itu. "Baek..."

.

" _ **Kamu seneng liat aku kayak gini..**_?"

.

 _Deg_... Suho mendadak gugup ketika mendengar Baekhyun tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. "A... Apa..?"

"Kamu seneng, kan, liat aku kayak gini?" Baekhyun mengusap kedua matanya yang berair, kemudian memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum mengejek. "Nggak usah pura-pura, deh, Wu. Aku benci sama orang munafik! Pasti di dalem hati kamu ketawa puas, kan, ngeliat aku kayak gini? Aku nggak pernah suka sama kamu dan pasti kamu juga nggak suka sama aku, kan?"

"Ba-Baekhyunnie..." Suho benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan Baekhyun. Apa gadis ini mendadak demam dan mulai berbicara ngelantur..? "Apaan, sih..? A-aku... Aku nggak pernah berpikir kalau aku nggak suka sama kamu, dan..."

"Tapi kamu harus ngerti kalau selama ini aku nggak suka sama kamu!" Sela Baekhyun kasar. Wajahnya berubah garang, kedua matanya berkilat menatap Suho tajam. "Menurutmu waktu itu kenapa kakakmu Sehun bisa tahu kalau kamu pacaran sama Kai? Menurutmu kenapa waktu itu teman baikmu Kyungsoo ngejauhin kamu kayak gitu? Terus, yang barusan ini... Menurutmu kenapa pasangan jurit malammu Minho tiba-tiba ngilang ninggalin kamu di hutan?"

Suho tertegun.

"Itu semua aku yang ngelakuin!" Jerit Baekhyun, telak. Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dengan mudahnya ia membongkar satu-persatu permainan busuknya di depan musuhnya sendiri. Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia benar-benar membenci Suho dan puncak kebenciannya meningkat sesaat setelah gadis yang paling dibencinya itu baru saja menolongnya. Ketulusan dan kebaikan hati Suho hanyalah terlihat seperti kemunafikan dan kepura-puraan di mata Baekhyun.

"Sekarang kamu tahu, kan, aku itu cewek yang jahat banget kayak gini..?" Suara Baekhyun merendah. Seringai lemah terukir di bibir pucatnya yang nyaris membiru karena kedinginan. "Kalau aku jadi kamu... Aku bakalan pergi ninggalin cewek jahat ini sendirian di sini... Biar aja cewek jahat ini mati kedinginan atau apa, lah..."

"Kamu bego banget, sih, Suho?" Baekhyun menatap nanar kepada Suho yang diam tak bergeming itu. "Kenapa kamu masih ada di sini..? AKU BILANG PERGI! PERGI SANA! Bilang sama kakak-kakak kesayanganmu atau orang-orang di basecamp sana kalau kamu nggak pernah nemuin ataupun nolongin aku di sini!"

"PERGI!" Baekhyun menjerit, atau lebih tepatnya merintih karena suaranya melemah dan bibirnya gemetar kedinginan. "Aku... Bilang... Pergi...h..."

"Baekhyun-a!" Suho tersentak saat ia menyadari bahwa Baekhyun mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Gadis itu mulai terkulai lemah kemudian ambruk tepat ketika Suho sedang memeganginya. "Astaga..." Suho mulai menangis ketakutan melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri. Tubuh Baekhyun terasa dingin sekali, apalagi telapak tangan dan pipinya. Suho sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan umpatan atau kekasaran Baekhyun barusan, saat ini Suho benar-benar panik dan cemas pada keadaan Baekhyun. Suho menoleh kesana-kemari. Hutan itu semakin sunyi dan suasananya semakin mencekam. Sebisa mungkin Suho berteriak sekencang-kencangnya meminta tolong. "TOLOOOOOOOONGGGGG!"

.

.

.

"SUHO!"

"SUHO, KAMU DI MANAAAA?!"

"SUHOOOOOO!"

Teriakan Kris, Chanyeol dan Sehun bersahut-sahutan di tengah hening dan suramnya hutan pegunungan tersebut. Sudah sekitar 10 menit ketiga Wu Bersaudara itu mencari adik perempuan mereka satu-satunya di dalam hutan yang begitu gelap gulita itu. Ekspresi ketiganya pun berbeda-beda. Kris terlihat begitu gusar, Chanyeol sejak tadi menampakkan wajah cemasnya, sementara Sehun mencoba terlihat tenang. Meskipun mereka sendiri mengetahui satu sama lain bahwa mereka benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keberadaan Suho yang tidak diketahui saat ini.

" _Damn it_!" Umpat Kris. Cowok itu berhenti pada salah satu pohon besar kemudian merosot lalu duduk bersandar pada pohon besar itu. Nafasnya tersengal. Ia kelelahan. "Sial! Hun, Yeol! Berhenti sebentar!"

"Hyung..." Chanyeol berbalik, kemudian menghampiri kakaknya itu.

"Suho..." Gumam Kris lirih sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya. "Kamu di mana, sih..."

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Ia sendiri juga merasa lelah. Chanyeol rasa mereka sudah mengitari hutan ini sepenuhnya, tapi Suho tidak juga ditemukan. Ada yang janggal rasanya. Di mana Suho berada?

Kris menenggak sebotol air mineral dengan susah payah, kemudian menghela nafas panjang seusai minum. Lalu menawarkannya kepada Chanyeol dengan melemparkannya. Chanyeol menerimanya kemudian menenggak isinya.

"Sisakan untuk Sehun." Pesan Kris sebelum Chanyeol menenggak air mineral itu sampai habis. "Juga Suho..." Kata-kata Kris terputus saat ia melihat ke sekeliling. "...Yeol..?"

"Ah! Ya Tuhan, segarnya." Gumam Chanyeol seusai ia minum, kemudian merespons kakaknya itu. "Apa, hyung?"

"Sehun... Ke mana..?"

"Heh?" Chanyeol menganga, kemudian ikut menoleh kesana-kemari.

Sosok Sehun sudah lenyap dari pandangan mereka.

.

.

.

 _Persetan dengan Kris. Ataupun Chanyeol._ Mungkin itu yang ada di benak Sehun saat ini sampai-sampai Si Bungsu Wu Bersaudara itu memilih untuk tetap melanjutkan pencariannya daripada mendengarkan omongan Kris untuk berhenti sejenak. Perasaan Sehun bercampur-aduk saat ini. Ia begitu kesal, gusar, panik, khawatir, semuanya menjadi satu.

"Suho!" Sehun bisa merasakan tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering karena terus-terusan menyerukan nama Suho daritadi.

 _Srak_! "AH!" Karena terlalu sibuk melihat ke depan, Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah menapak sebuah jalanan menurun yang curam dan licin. BRUK! "Aishhh..." Sehun meringis kesakitan saat tubuhnya terlempar dengan cukup keras ke dasar jalanan menurun itu.

"...Siapa..?"

"Suho?!" Sehun terperanjat saat samar-samar ia mendengar suara lirih seseorang yang terdengar familiar di telinganya. "SUHO?! Kau dimana?! Ini aku, Sehun!" Sehun buru-buru bangkit dari posisinya dengan susah-payah, kemudian mengarahkan senternya menyinari sekitar, mencoba mengetahui asal suara itu.

"SUHO?!" Seru Sehun terkejut dengan sangat saat ia melihat sosok adik perempuannya itu tengah bersimpuh sambil memeluk... Baekhyun? dengan erat. "SUHO! Astaga! Kamu... Kamu nggak papa..?" Sehun buru-buru memeluk Suho lalu menangkup pipi Suho yang begitu dingin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sehunnie..." Gumam Suho lemah. Sehun benar-benar shock melihat kondisi Suho. Wajahnya memucat, bibirnya membiru dan tubuhnya gemetar hebat karena kedinginan. Dan Baekhyun... Kondisi gadis itu malah lebih mengerikan. Kepalanya terbenam di bahu sempit Suho dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun, apa jangan-jangan ia pingsan? "To...long..."

"Gwenchana, gwenchana..." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Suho. "Ayo, biar aku bantu kau berdiri. Bisa jalan..? Aku gendong sampai ke basecamp, ya..?"

Suho menggeleng kuat-kuat, kemudian meraih tangan Sehun dan mengarahkannya untuk mencengkram bahu Baekhyun. "Sehunnie... Gendong... Baekhyun... Aja, ya..." Pinta Suho terbata-bata. "Tolongin... Baekhyun..."

"Aku... Bisa... Jalan sendiri..."

"Baekhyun... Nggak bisa..."

"Makanya... Sehunnie... Tolongin... Baekhyun... Aja..."

Sehun _speechless_ mendengarkan permintaan Suho. Tidak sadarkah Suho kalau kondisinya yang bisa sampai seperti ini, itu semua gara-gara Baekhyun? Sehun sudah mencurigai gerak-gerik Baekhyun dan Luhan saat Baekhyun menyeret Luhan yang sedang bersamanya tadi lalu mereka mengobrol dengan Minho, sesaat sebelum jurit malam dimulai.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Sehun menyanggupi permintaan Suho, kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dengan mudah lalu memposisikan tubuh gadis itu di punggungnya. Sehun juga menggandeng tangan Suho erat-erat. "Pegang tanganku erat-erat, ya? Jangan sampai kamu hilang lagi. Kita harus segera kembali ke basecampㅡ"

"SUHO?!"

Aksi heroik Sehun seakan retak seketika saat ia mendengar teriakan... Uh, benar saja. Sehun mendengus sebal saat ia mengarahkan senternya ke asal suara itu dan melihat Kris dan Chanyeol yang sudah ada di depan mereka.

Tanpa mempedulikan Sehun yang sedang menggendong Baekhyun, Kris dan Chanyeol langsung menyerbu Suho, memeluknya erat-erat dan menyerang Suho dengan segala macam pertanyaan. "Ya ampun, Suho... Kamu baik-baik saja? Kamu nggak pa-pa? Ya ampun, Suho..." Repet Chanyeol panik.

Sebisa mungkin Suho tersenyum lemah menyambut kedua kakaknya itu. "Kak Kris... Kak Chanyeol..."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kris langsung menggendong Suho ala koala hug lalu mengusap pipi pucat gadis itu. "Gwenchana, kita akan segera kembali ke basecamp." Ucap Kris mencoba menenangkan Suho, kemudian mulai melangkah meninggalkan tempat mengerikan itu. "Yeol, arahkan sentermu dan pimpin jalannya menuju basecamp."

Chanyeol mengangguk patuh, kemudian ia berjalan lebih dahulu di depan diikuti Kris yang sedang menggendong Suho.

Juga Sehun.

Yang tengah menggendong Baekhyun sambil menatap Suhoㅡyang memeluk leher Kris dengan kedua mata terpejam nyamanㅡdengan perasaan bercampur-aduk.

* * *

 _ **to be continued...**_

* * *

.

pendek ya, kayak suho.

:(

see ya in da next chap!


	8. Chapter 8

peblish

presents

an exo fanfict

.

 _ **The Gorgeous Wu Brothers!**_

.

cast :

\- suho!girl

\- kris

\- chanyeol

\- sehun

\- other cast

.

plot of this story belongs to Shiraishi Yuki with his/her (sorry, ane gatau gendernya apa T^T hiks hiks) awesome manga, 'My Handsome Brothers' ^^

.

happy reading, and dont forget to leave review! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah..."

Kris menurunkan Suho dari gendongannya, kemudian mengatur beberapa bantal di belakang tubuh Suho untuk menjadi tempat Suho bersandar. Setelah meminta izin kepada Lee seonsaengnim, akhirnya Kris membawa Suho menuju ke tenda cadangan yang biasa digunakan untuk tempat beristirahat para siswa yang sakit atau terluka. Tendanya cukup luas, ada banyak bantal dan selimut tebal, lengkap dengan penghangat dan penerangan di langit-langitnya. Belakangan Suho baru sadar kalau sepertinya Kris dan Chanyeol tidur di tenda tersebut saat ia melihat ransel besar kedua kakaknya itu ada di salah satu sudut tenda.

"Kak... Kris..." Lirih Suho gemetar. Kedua tangan Suho seakan mati rasa karena kedinginan, meskipun penghangat di tenda itu sudah menyala.

"Sebentar, ya." Gumam Kris sambil melepas sarung tangannya. _Sleppp_! Suho spontan menunduk malu sekaligus gugup saat tiba-tiba saja Kris juga melepas selembar sweter hitam yang dipakainya. Sebetulnya bukan hal yang mengejutkan kalau Kris hanya melepas sweternya, kalau saja bukan karena ia tidak mengenakan apa-apa di balik sweternya!

"Nih. Pake ini aja." Kris segera memakaikan sweternya kepada Suho, kemudian tertawa kecil saat ia melihat sweternya itu terlihat kebesaran di tubuh mungil Suho. "Masih dingin?" Tanya Kris memastikan keadaan Suho sambil mengusap pipi putihnya yang masih terasa dingin.

"U-uhm..." Suho bergumam samar sambil terus menunduk gugup. Kenapa Kris tidak kunjung memakai pakaiannya, siiihhh... "E-eh..?" Suho semakin gugup saat Kris meraih kedua tangan Suho yang mengepal kedinginan sejak tadi lalu menggenggamnya erat dan menggosoknya perlahan.

"Masih?" Kris memandang Suho penuh perhatian sambil tetap menggosok kedua tangan Suho. Kalau tadi wajah Suho nyaris terasa kaku karena kedinginan, kali ini wajah Suho terasa terbakar karena perlakuan Kris padanya saat ini. Dan lagi... Aiiiihhh! Suho bahkan tidak mempercayai kedua matanya sendiri yang baru saja mencuri pandang ke arah tubuh Kris yang (masih) bertelanjang dada itu. Suho buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan kali ini ia malah menatap Kris yang tengah memandangnya dalam-dalam.

"WOI!" _Plokkk_! Wajah hangat Kris yang sedang memandangi Suho berganti dengan selembar kaus hitam yang dilemparkan... Chanyeol? yang tiba-tiba saja masuk lalu melemparkan selembar kaus hitam tepat ke wajah Kris. "Gila! Ditungguin di luar, nggak taunya malah anget-angetan di dalem tenda kayak gini." Sindir Chanyeol keki.

"Berisik." Dumel Kris dengan wajah datar. Cowok itu melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Suho kemudian memakai kaus hitam yang dilemparkan Chanyeol padanya.

"Mau cokelat panas?" Aura Chanyeol yang tadinya berupa aura adik tiri judes setengah mati kepada Kris berubah menjadi aura _flower-boy_ tampan yang penuh perhatian kepada Suho, sambil menyodorkan segelas _paper-cup_ berisi cokelat panas.

Suho tersenyum, kemudian menerima _paper-cup_ itu dari tangan Chanyeol. "Makasih, Kak Chanyeol."

"Ayo keluar!" Kris yang sudah memakai kausnya bangkit dari tempatnya kemudian menyeret Chanyeol keluar bersamanya. "Suho butuh istirahat yang cukup." Gumam Kris, memberi alasan. Padahal, kalau saja Chanyeol tidak datang, mungkin ia masih akan menggenggam kedua tangan Suho seperti tadi. " _Rest well,_ Suho." Wejang Kris sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Suho.

"Baru aja empat puluh lima detik ketemu Suho, udah disuruh keluar lagi aja." Gumam Chanyeol jengkel. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lebar ke arah Suho dan berkata, " _Res wel_ , ya, Suho!"

" _Rest well_ , bego."

" _Res wel,_ kan?"

" _REST WELL_!"

Mau tak mau Suho tertawa geli melihat perdebatan kedua kakaknya itu.

.

.

.

"Suho?"

Suho mengangkat wajahnya ke arah pintu masuk tenda.

"Sehunnie..." Gumam Suho pelan setelah melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya. Dilihatnya Sehun tersenyum padanya lalu masuk ke dalam tenda cadangan tempat Suho beristirahat. Suho sedikit merubah posisi duduknya, kemudian membiarkan Sehun duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kamu nggak kenapa-napa, kan?" Tanya Sehun penuh perhatian sambil mengusak puncak kepala Suho.

Suho tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan sambil merapatkan pelukannya di kedua kakinya. "Udah mendingan..."

"Masih kedinginan?" Sehun melepas jaketnya, kemudian memakaikannya kepada Suho.

"Makasih, Sehunnie..." Tolak Suho halus kemudian memakaikan jaket itu kembali pada Sehun. "Tadi Kak Kris udah pinjemin sweternya ke aku." Lanjut Suho sambil menunjuk sweter hitam kebesaran yang dipakainya.

"Oh." Air muka Sehun berubah.

Hening sejenak.

"Baekhyun..." Suara rendah Suho memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Baekhyun gimana? Dia baik-baik aja, kan..?"

Sehun terdiam, mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan tim medis padanya yang sudah membawa Baekhyun kepada mereka. "Dia cuma kena hipotermia ringan..."

"Hipotermia..?" Ulang Suho khawatir. "Ya ampun..."

"Tapi sekarang keadaannya udah baik-baik aja. Luka-lukanya juga udah diobatin. Mungkin sekarang lagi istirahat di tenda tim medis." Jelas Sehun. "Nggak usah khawatir. Orang jahat nggak cepet mati, kok." Lanjut Sehun sambil menyeringai kecil.

Tapi tetap saja Suho terlihat gelisah. "Aku mau liat keadaannya Baekhyun..."

"Ngapain, sih?" Sehun menatap aneh ke arah Suho. "Dia itu jahat sama kamu. Sengaja mau celakain kamu. Ngehasut orang-orang buat benci sama kamu. Kamu nggak inget waktu dia sama temennya yang namanya Luhan itu coba ngadu domba aku, kamu, Kris hyung dan Chanyeol hyung? Kamu lupa semua perbuatan jahatnya ke kamu? Kenapa kamu masih bisa ngekhawatirin dia kayak gini..?"

"Dan tadi," tambah Sehun. "Kalau aja tadi kamu nggak bela-belain nolongin dia, kamu pasti bisa sampe di basecamp dengan selamat. Kenapa nggak kamu tinggalin aja dia di sana? Biar dia sadar kalau semua perbuatan jahatnya itu, ya gitu deh, hasilnya. Kena batunya sendiri, kan?"

Suho diam, membiarkan benaknya mencerna satu-persatu ucapan Sehun tentang Baekhyun.

Perlahan kedua mata Suho memburam akan air mata.

Sehun terperanjat melihat Suho mulai terisak. Apa kata-katanya barusan terlalu kasar? "Suho..?" Segera saja Sehun menarik Suho ke dalam pelukannya. "Jangan nangis, dong..."

Suho membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke dada Sehun.

.

 _ **"Apa mencoba jadi orang baik itu salah, Sehunnie..?"**_

.

.

.

 _ **"Kamu itu cuma terlalu baik, Suho."**_

.

Suho berjalan lesu menyusuri deretan tenda-tenda peserta summer-camp. Kata-kata Sehun kerap terngiang di telinganya.

Apa benar dirinya memang terlalu baik?

Suho menghela nafas.

"Ah..." Suho mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian melihat Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari tenda. Suho mengerjapkan matanya canggung saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Tak jauh beda dari Suho, Luhan sendiri sama terkejut dan sama canggungnya. Gadis itu mendadak membeku di tempatnya.

Pasti Suho sudah tahu tentang rencana busuknya dengan Baekhyun untuk mencelakainya...

"Uuuhhh..." Tanpa disangka-sangka tiba-tiba Luhan terisak di tempatnya. Luhan langsung ketakutan setengah mati melihat Suho yang masih diam saja itu. Apa yang akan dilakukan Suho kepadanya? Balas dendam? Mengadu pada kakak-kakaknya yang punya pengaruh besar pada Cheonsa High School tempat Luhan menebar pesona selama ini? "SUHO!" _Bruk_! Luhan ambruk memeluk Suho, kemudian ia merusut untuk memeluk kaki Suho. "Huhuhuu... Suho... Maafin aku..."

"Lu-Luhan..?" Suho terkaget-kaget saat tiba-tiba Luhan bersujud di kakinya seperti ini. Suho menjadi tidak enak sendiri. "Ya ampun, Luhan, ja-jangan gini, dong... Kan kotor..." Suho buru-buru membantu Luhan berdiri.

"Aku... Aku..." Ucap Luhan terbata-bata di tengah isakannya. "Aku... Jahat... Banget... Sama kamu... Huhuhuu... Aku... Udah... Bikin kamu... Bikin kamu celaka... Aku... Hikkkssss..."

"Aku juga... Udah bikin... Hiks... Aku juga udah nyelakain Baekhyun sahabatku sendiri!" Jerit Luhan histeris. "Aku... Hiks... Aku ngebiarin dia pergi ke hutan sendirian... Pa-padahal... Aku... Huhuhu..."

Sret... Isakan Luhan berhenti saat tiba-tiba Suho memeluknya.

"Sssstt." Suho melonggarkan pelukannya kemudian ia menatap Luhan dalam-dalam. " _It's really okay, Lu_... Aku nggakㅡ"

"Maafin aku, Suho, maafin..." Luhan memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, mencoba menahan tangisnya. "Aku terlalu egois... Aku kalah sama nafsuku sendiri buat... Buat jahatin orang sebaik kamu..."

"Aku juga bego... Bego banget! Aku nggak bisa ngontrol rasa cemburuku cuma gara-gara kamu deket banget sama Sehun... Sama Kris... Sama Chanyeol... Aku sampai setega itu jahatin kamu, cuma gara-gara alasan paling nggak masuk akal kayak gitu... Aku... Hikksss... Aku malu, Ho... Aku malu banget..."

"Nggak pa-pa, Lu..." Suho mengusap-usap punggung Luhan. "Nggak pa-pa..."

.

 _ **"Terkadang kita memang harus bersikap egois buat ngeliat seberapa besar keberanian kita untuk minta maaf, kan..?"**_

 _ **"Dan bagiku, kamu itu pemberani banget untuk minta maaf seperti ini, Luhan..."**_

.

Luhan terpaku mendengar ucapan bijak Suho yang sedang tersenyum menatapnya. Gadis itu menangis lagi, kemudian memeluk Suho lagi.

"Makasih, Suho..." Isak Luhan. " _ **Malaikat seperti kamu bener-bener cocok jadi adik perempuan Wu Bersaudara!**_ "

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya perlahan-lahan, kemudian meringis karena merasakan sakit dan pegal di sekujur tubuhnya. "Ah..." Baekhyun merintih saat ia mencoba menggerakkan kaki kanannya.

Baekhyun terkejut saat ia melihat pergelangan kaki kanannya dibalut oleh perban yang cukup tebal. "Ya ampun..." Jeritnya tertahan. Entah karena apa, Baekhyun malah semakin memukuli kakinya dengan kepalan tangannya sendiri dan alhasil ia semakin merasa kesakitan. "Uuukh..." Baekhyun meringis menahan sakit yang menjadi karena ulahnya sendiri.

.

"Ah, jangan!"

.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap ke asal suara itu.

 _ **Suho**_.

"Jung seonsaengnim bilang, pergelangan kakimu terkilir..." Jelas Suho sambil meraih tangan Baekhyun, mencegah gadis itu memukuli kakinya lagi. "Butuh beberapa minggu untuk sembuh. Kamu istirahat aja, Baek. Ah, mau aku bawainㅡ"

"Nggak perlu!" Bentak Baekhyun sambil menyentakkan tangan Suho dari tangannya. Baekhyun menatap Suho dengan gahar. "Keluar sana!"

"Baek-Baekhyun..." Suho mencoba meraih tangan Baekhyun lagi, tapi Baekhyun mengelak.

"Kamu lupa tadi aku bilang apa sama kamu?!" Sembur Baekhyun tajam. "Kamu pikir aku tadi cuma ngigau karena kedinginan? NGGAK! Nggak sama sekali! Aku bener-bener benci sama kamu, Suho! Aku benci orang munafik kayak kamu!"

"..." Suho mematung.

"Dan kamu harus tahu kalau aku sama sekali nggak berterimakasih sama kamu cuma karena kamu udah nolongin aku di hutan kayak tadi! Aku sama sekali nggak berharap kamu tetap tinggal ataupun berharap buat ditolongin sama kamu!" Seru Baekhyun lagi. "Kamu udah tau, kan, aku ini cewek yang jahat banget kayak gini?! Ngapain kamu masih di sini?! Ngapain kamu masih sok peduli sama aku?!"

"Apa?!" Semprot Baekhyun lagi kala ia menyadari Suho sedang memandanginya dengan pandangan yang... Sulit dijabarkan. "Kamu mau nampar aku?! Mau ngatain aku jahat?! Ngatain aku brengsek?! KATAIN AJA! TAMPAR AJA!"

 _PLAK_!

Baekhyun refleks bungkam, kemudian merintih pelan saat ia merasakan rasa perih yang menjalar di pipi kanannya. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya pelan-pelan kemudian mendapati Suho yang tengah mengangkat tangan kanannya. Suho benar-benar baru saja menamparnya.

" _ **Udah puas, kan?**_ "

"A... Apa..." Baekhyun terbata. Pipinya masih terasa perih karena tamparan Suho yang tidak terduga itu. "Ka-kamu..."

 _Sret_...

Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti karena Suho tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

"Sekarang giliran aku yang ngomong, ya?"

Suho menarik nafas dalam-dalam sejenak, kemudian melepas pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam.

"Aku nggak pernah peduli seberapa bencinya kamu sama aku ataupun seberapa jahatnya kamu ke aku. Aku nggak pernah mikir buat balas dendam ke orang yang udah celakain aku, jahatin aku, ngerugiin aku... Aku nggak pernah sekalipun mikir kayak gitu, Baek..."

"Waktu pertama kali masuk di sekolah ini, aku nggak mau cari musuh. Aku sama sekali nggak pernah berniat buat manfaatin ketenaran kakak-kakakku buat ikut cari ketenaran di sekolah ini, justru aku takut banget kalau sampai ada yang berprasangka buruk ke aku kayak gitu..."

"Aku pengin banget punya banyak temen, Baek. Aku juga pengin berteman sama kamu, sama Luhan. Meskipun aku sendiri tahu, mungkin kalian nggak akan pernah sudi berteman denganku meskipun aku mengemis kayak gimanapun ke kalian..."

" _It's really okay_ , kalau kamu nggak mau berteman denganku. _It's really okay_ , karena aku nggak perlu untuk kamu akuin sebagai teman di saat aku bisa nganggep kamu sebagai temanku."

"Tapi... Buat ninggalin kamu di hutan dengan keadaan seperti itu?"

"Aku nggak bisa, Baek."

"Nggak mungkin."

"Karena di saat seperti itu, aku nggak mungkin ninggalin kamu temenku sendiri yang lagi terluka kayak gitu."

Kedua mata Baekhyun memanas mendengar rangkaian kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Suho.

Suho melonggarkan pelukannya, kemudian memegangi bahu Baekhyun. "Aku nggak mau berkata-kata seakan aku menyuruh kamu buat minta maaf padaku..."

"Karena yang namanya meminta maaf dengan tulus itu berasal dari diri kamu sendiri, Baek."

Suho tersenyum, kemudian mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang indah itu.

"Istirahat yang cukup, ya, Baek."

Pesan Suho sebelum ia meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di dalam tenda tim medis itu dengan segala macam pikiran yang berkecamuk di pikirannya.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, mau aku bantuin?" Suho menawarkan diri sambil menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang mengaduk sesuatu di atas 'kompor' tungku api. Pagi itu, semua peserta summer-camp dihimbau untuk memasak sarapan mereka sendiri-sendiri dengan bahan-bahan terbatas yang sudah disediakan panitia.

"Eh, Suho?" Tanggap Kyungsoo sedikit kaget melihat Suho. "Kamu ngapain di sini? Harusnya kan kamu istirahat di tenda panitia..." Kyungsoo bertanya balik dengan cemas.

"Nggak papa. Aku udah mendingan, kok." Jawab Suho sambil tersenyum lebar. "Masak apa, Kyungsoo?"

"Oh, ini?" Kyungsoo beralih memandangi masakannya. "Niatku sih mau bikin kari, tapi dari tadi kayaknya engga mateng-mateng..." Keluhnya sambil terus mengaduk karinya. "Kayaknya apinya kurang gede, deh."

"Aku bantuin cari kayu bakar, deh, buat tungku apinya." Ucap Suho kemudian ia segera bangkit. "Bentar ya, Kyung!"

"Ah, itu diaa!" Seru Suho senang saat ia menemukan cukup banyak ranting dan dahan pohon yang besar-besar, berjatuhan tidak jauh dari lokasi tenda kelompoknya. Suho terlalu asyik mengumpulkan ranting dan dahan itu sampai-sampai secara tidak sengaja gadis mungil itu tersengkat oleh sebuah akar pohon besar yang menjalar. "AH!" Bruk! Suho jatuh terjerembab. "Aduuuhh..."

 _Sret_...

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulurkan di depan Suho.

" _ **Dasar ceroboh**_."

Suho mengangkat wajahnya perlahan menatap pemilik tangan dan suara itu.

 **Baekhyun**.

"B-Baekhyun..?" Gumam Suho sedikit tidak percaya saat ia benar-benar melihat Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan kepadanya saat ini. Hup! Suho segera meraih tangan Baekhyun dan segera berdiri.

Baekhyun segera melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Suho setelah Suho berdiri dengan sempurna. Sedikit membenahi syal yang melilit lehernya, lalu berbalik dan bergumam pelan.

" _ **Lain kali kalau jalan hati-hati.**_ "

"Ah..." Suho tersenyum. Tersenyum lebar sekali. Tersenyum bahagia.

Uluran tangan itu, mimik wajah itu, nasihat itu...

Detik itu, Suho yakin sekali kalau Baekhyun telah menjadi temannya.

.

.

.

Hari kedua summer-camp benar-benar melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan! Kegiatan _climbing_ dan _rafting_ diadakan sekaligus hari ini. Malamnya, ada acara malam api unggun di mana para peserta yang merasa berbakat bisa menampilkan bakat mereka untuk memeriahkan acara. Seru sekali! Acara berlanjut hingga pukul 22.00, seusai itu seluruh peserta pun dihimbau untuk segera masuk ke tenda masing-masing dan pergi tidur, karena besok pagi-pagi sekali rombongan peserta summer-camp Cheonsa High School akan pulang melalui penerbangan paling pertama menuju Seoul.

"Aaarrgghhh! Aku nggak bisa tiduuuur!" Keluh Luhan sebal sambil membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar.

"Kalau nggak bisa tidur, nggak usah berisik." Semprot Baekhyun judes karena ia sudah hampir terlelap... Kalau saja Luhan tidak menjerit cempreng seperti tadi =_=

"Aku juga paling nggak bisa dipaksa tidur." Timpal Kyungsoo sambil membuka kedua matanya lagi.

Suho yang masih mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya tersenyum geli mendengar celotehan teman-temannya.

"Kita cerita-cerita aja, yuk!" Ajak Luhan tiba-tiba sambil bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. "Guys... Cerita-cerita aja, yuk? Biar cepet ngantuk!"

"Boleh!" Sambut Kyungsoo dengan senang hati lalu ia mengikuti Luhan untuk bangkit dan duduk di atas _sleeping-bag_ -nya, diikuti Suho dan Baekhyun yang sedikit malas-malasan.

"Cerita apa?" Tanya Suho sambil memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Cerita horor..?" Usul Luhan sambil menyambar senternya dan memainkannya. Lalu menirukan suara tawa yang mengerikan. "Hihihihiii..."

"Lu!" Baekhyun melotot sebal ke arah Luhan. "Katanya kalau sengaja niruin suara-suara horor, bisa didatengin, tau!"

"IHHH! Baekkie nakut-nakutin, ah!" Luhan mendadak menciut saat Baekhyun berkata seperti itu.

"Yang nakut-nakutin duluan siapa." Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya jengah sementara Suho dan Kyungsoo tertawa lepas melihat kekonyolan teman sekelompok mereka itu.

"Hmm..." Luhan mengusap-usap dagunya. Mencari hal yang cocok untuk dilakukan selagi membunuh waktu. "Main _truth or dare_ aja gimana?"

"Boleh juga!" Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Gilirannya ditentuin pake batu-gunting-kertas, ya?"

"Sip! Gunting, batu, kertas!" Keempat gadis itu menunjukkan tangan mereka untuk menentukan giliran siapa. Hasilnya... Suho gunting, Luhan batu, Kyungsoo batu, dan Baekhyun... Juga batu.

"Giliran Suho!" Seru Luhan sambil tertawa. "Nah, kamu pilih _truth_ apa _dare_ , Ho?"

Karena Suho lebih suka berkata jujur daripada melakukan hal yang... Umm, mungkin aneh-aneh, akhirnya Suho pun menjawab, " _Truth_ aja, deh."

"Aku tanya duluan, ya." Sahut Kyungsoo. "Selama ini aku nggak pernah lihat orangtuamu, Ho. Boleh tahu, nggak, mereka lagi di mana?"

"Nah..." Gumam Baekhyun, menimpali pertanyaan Kyungsoo diikuti Luhan yang mengangguk-angguk. Mereka sendiri juga penasaran karena sepertinya para Wu Bersaudara tidak pernah terlihat bersama orangtua mereka.

"Oh..." Suho tersenyum. "Aku nggak pernah cerita, ya..?"

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan kompak menggeleng dengan raut wajah yang semakin penasaran.

"Jadi gini..." Suho memulai ceritanya. "Sebetulnya... Sejak kecil, aku tinggal sama kakek-nenekku, sih. Kakak-kakakku juga, sebelum akhirnya mereka pindah ke Korea dan mutusin buat menetap di sini. _Honestly_ , aku jarang banget ketemu sama orangtuakuㅡyang kata kakak-kakakku, sekarang mereka menetap di Jepang buat kerja."

" _Seriously_?" Sahut Luhan, terkejut. "Pantes aja..."

"Emangnya mereka nggak pernah jenguk kalian di sini? Sekedar liburan, atau pas kalian ulangtahun gitu?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Suho menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Hihihi, enggak pernah. Tapi mereka nggak pernah melalaikan peran mereka sebagai orangtua, sih. Buktinya setiap bulan mereka selalu ngirim uang bulanan ke rekening Kak Kris." Ucap Suho menutup pembicaraan tentang orangtuanya. "Nah, selesai, ya. Mau tanya apa lagi?"

"Oke, sekarang giliranku tanya." Gumam Luhan bersemangat. "Kamu tau, nggak, tipe cewek yang disukain sama... Sehun..?"

"Ya ampun, huahahaha..." Kyungsoo tertawa ngakak mendengar pertanyaan konyol Luhan. Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jengah sementara Suho tertawa kecil.

"Hmm, tipe cewek yang disukain Sehun, ya..." Suho meredakan tawanya kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "Karena Sehun itu orangnya rada males, kayaknya dia butuh cewek rajin, deh... Hihihi. Terus... Mungkin cewek yang pinter masak?"

"Gitu aja?" Seru Luhan. "Rajin sama pinter masak? Ah, itu semua mah gampaaaaaang!"

Ketiga gadis itu tergelak mendengar celotehan Luhan.

"Berarti sekarang giliranku, ya." Baekhyun meredakan tawanya, kemudian diam sejenak untuk memikirkan pertanyaan apa yang akan ia tanyakan pada Suho.

"Jangan bilang kamu mau tanya tipe cewek yang disukain Chanyeol." Goda Luhan, membuat Baekhyun melotot.

"Yeeee, sok tau." Ledek Baekhyun, kemudian ia berpaling kepada Suho.

.

" _ **Kalau misalnya Ketiga Wu Bersaudara itu bukan kakakmu, kamu bakal pilih siapa buat jadi pacarmu**_?"

.

"Hah..?" Wajah Suho memerah mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Apabila ketiga kakaknya itu bukanlah kakaknya, siapa yang akan Suho pilih untuk menjadi pacarnya..?

"IIIHHH!" Luhan dan Kyungsoo menjerit kompak mendengar pertanyaan cerdas Baekhyun. "Hayooo... Dijawab dong, Suhooo..." Goda Kyungsoo.

"Ya ampuunn..." Suho tertawa geli masih dengan wajah memerah. "Pertanyaan apaan, niihh..."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Masa pertanyaanku sulit, sih? Kan kamu tinggal milih di antara kakak-kakak gantengmu itu, siapa yang kira-kira bakal kamu pilih jadi pacarmu kalau mereka bukan kakakmu?"

"Uuuhmm..." Wajah Suho semakin merah padam didesak seperti itu.

Sebuah nama terlintas di pikirannya.

Nama salah seorang di antara ketiga kakaknya.

"Ta-tapi..." Suho mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya dengan canggung. "...Ja-jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya..."

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan semakin tidak sabaran dengan jawaban Suho. "Iya, iyaaa... Cepetan jawaaab dooong..."

Suho menelan ludahnya gugup.

.

" _ **Um... Ka-kayaknya... Kak Kris, deh...**_ " Suho akhirnya mengaku dengan wajah malu-malu.

.

"TUH KAAAAANN!" Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan menjerit kompak kemudian tertawa-tawa keras. Tebakan mereka bertiga benar-benar tepat sasaran! Siapa lagi yang akan dijawab oleh Suho, kalau bukan Kris?

Wajah Suho semakin memerah saat disoraki seperti itu. "Kok 'tuh kan'? Emangnya kalian udah nebak kalau aku bakal jawab... Uhm, K-Kak Kris..?" Tanya Suho sambil sedikit terbata karena secara tidak langsung ia mengulangi jawabannya lagi.

"Ya iyalah kita yakin banget!" Seru Luhan masih sambil tertawa. "Kamu sadar, nggak sih, Ho, perlakuan Kris dan tanggepan kamu ke dia itu beda daripada tanggepan kamu ke Sehun ataupun Chanyeol?"

"Be-beda apanya?" Tanya Suho balik.

"Ya beda, laahh, pokoknya!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengibaskan rambutnya. "Apa, ya... Di antara mereka, sih, aku lihat-lihat juga kayaknya Kris itu emang yang paling _care_ sama kamu. Dan lagi... Dia yang paling tua, kan? Keliatan banget, deh, dari sikapnya. Dewasa, cool, ganteng, punya _killer-smile_... Ya ampuuun!" Oke, sepertinya Baekhyun mulai mendelusikan bayangan Kris dalam pikirannya.

"Oke, oke..." Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan. "Jadiii, _noted_ yaa... Kalau seandainya Suho nggak berkakak sama tiga Wu Bersaudara itu, Suho bakalan pilih Kris buat jadi pacarnya!"

"Kyungsooooo... Jangan keras-keras! Malu, ah." Suho melotot malu sambil menutupi wajahnya. "Rahasia kita berempat, loh ya... Jangan bilang siapa-siapaaa..."

"Iya iyaaa..." Tanggap Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, dari luar tenda, tanpa disadari oleh keempat gadis itu, seseorang menghela nafas perlahan-lahan seusai mendengarkan pembicaraan dari dalam tenda tersebut.

.

" _ **Jadi Suho suka sama Kris hyung...**_ "

.

Lelaki itu bergumam pelan kemudian menyeringai kecewa.

.

 _ **"Bodoh sekali kau pernah berpikir bahwa Suho menyukaimu, Wu."**_

* * *

 _ **to be continued...**_

* * *

.

.

.

jadi, menurut elo-elo pada, chapter ini masih pendek kayak dd kyungsoo apa udah panjang kayak mz-mz wu bersaudara?

*laughs uncontrollably at my own jokes*

...

anyway,

see u in da next chapter! xoxo


End file.
